Unforgettable, Unbelievable, Understandable
by ShindoShuichi
Summary: Yaoi SLOWLY turning into PWP Have you ever experienced mind blowing sex before Sasu chan? I bet that if you want, I could show you. Mature
1. The Beginning Of The End

_Disclaimer: Yeah... I am sure that you have heard this countless amounts of times, but anyways; I don't own Naruto, but I kinda own this story cause this is MY own work! So don't steal anything from here :) _

_Before you read this... Please take the caution to think of the possibilities that somewhere along this fic that you will find some loli shota in it, and I will do my best to avoid it even though Naruto and Sasuke are hot together even when they are 12ish!_

_On with this Crappy Story heh! (Note that this is in Naruto's of view and will probably always be unless I REALLY want to stress something out in this fic!)_

_

* * *

The Beginning Of The End..._

_Sasuke, why are you so sexy and that every time that I see you, I get this feeling of non-stop arousal? Oh no, nooooo! What are you doing Sakura-chan?! GET OUT OF MY DREAM!!!! Oh, my, gosh, Sasuke, yes! Keep taking off your shirt, have I ever told you that I love the tone of your skin because it looks and probably tastes like ice cream. This thought really makes me want to drool and lick you!_

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**_

Arghhh, what the heck man! That was such a nice dream too!

Well, I might as well go through another day of this non-stop staring at Sasuke and stop myself from drooling all over my clothes.

Getting ready for school is so fun because I can do whatever I want with my look, such as wearing a tight shirt, loose shirt, long, short, and many others that I hope don't look either too poser or too sluttish.

Anyways, my name is Uzumaki Naruto and I am sixteen TODAY, which I can't wait for, because I will TOTALLY be stronger than the one and only person I secretly love with all of my heart, Uchiha Sasuke

Lets see! AHH WHAT THE HECK! I am so going to be late if I don't go to school now!

_Eleven minutes of sprinting later_

Whew, I am not late, because everyone is JUST walking into the school.

I take a sigh of relief and pant every so often to take a rest from my constant running, slowly walking towards the main doors into the school.

As I walk through the hallway, going towards the classroom, I notice that Sasuke glances at me, giving me a dirty look. If he couldn't make me go anymore red, he follows behind me, "because he has ALL the same classes with me", I keep repeating in my head trying to convince myself.

The feeling of his breathing could be now felt on my exposed neck and I hear him whisper in my ear, "Hey you sexy dobe, how are you doing today?"

I take a really big gulp getting extremely red., trying to get the words out of my mouth, but suddenly feel the sensation of his finger tracing a path from my lower back to my shoulders. "I am very..." -Shudders- "Fine... Thank you for asking... sexy teme." I freeze to what I just said to Sasuke, turn around to see his face, to find an unimaginably gorgeous gaze on me.

"Hmmm... I wonder what you mean by that teme?" He replies to me without any hesitation.

"I... wonder... too..." Without a second thought, with my face burning with all the blood that was rushing there from the embarrassment, I dashed through the hall and notice a few familiar faces as I rush to class.

_Half an hour later_

Okay... I can't take this any longer! Sasuke has been staring at me for NON-STOP throughout this whole day, and I, myself know for a fact that he is tricking me to somehow blackmail me later just like what I had said to him before.

I start to doodle in my notebook that I bring around to just pass time, and start to draw hearts all around it, but don't draw or write anything that has to do with Sasuke with me.

_A Really Long Time Later..._

A few minutes later (not), and voila! A neatly, nicely, and beautifully drawn picture of hearts with a large heart in the center that says "I'm Missing You, And Want You So Much..."

Okay that managed to kill time, because right when I closed my book, the class ended, which means that I have been drawing for a pretty long time...

This is a little hard... this class Sasuke sits directly beside me, which blows off all concentration when I can feel his finger trace my lap and into my inner thigh in a curvy path.

When his whole hand is set adjacently to my groin, I let out a slight moan escape from my mouth.

"Happy birthday, you sexy little dobe," Sasuke whispered and chuckled at my reaction was to his touch. When I looked down, I found out why he chuckled at me.

Crap! I really need to go right now, because I really can't take it this time, my body yearns for the attention from just that little touch that I found extremely arousing, much more pleasuring than some of my other dreams that I have experienced.

I take a look at the clock, when I see it, I let out a big sigh of relief when I saw that there was only five more minutes until the class was over and that I and Sasuke both of a lunch break, which I know that he won't be where I am, so I won't have to worry about anything.

"Hmm, why are you sighing Naruto-kun?" Iruka-sensei asked me nonchalantly.

_**RING!!!!!!**_

"Oh... Now I can see why you are sighing..." Iruka-sensei answered himself as all the students slowly walked out of the classroom.

Aahhhh, I still have my hard on and Sasuke following right behind me isn't helping AT ALL! I hurry to my locker and put all my books into there and rush to the washroom.

I casually act like I am using one of the stalls until I am absolutely positive that all of the others are out of the washroom and unbutton my still tight jeans from my encounter with Sasuke. Once I got them off, I pulled my boxers down too, seeing the curse that Sasuke had given me in class today.

Slowly, I start to pump my hardened cock and as I start to remember Sasuke's touch on me, I start to fantasize things he did to me with his hand during class, quickening my pace and covering my mouth from letting any groans escape from my mouth.

I felt that I was almost there, just a little more, just...some...more!

Right when I was about to climax, I could feel the atmosphere get extremely heavy and noticed that the door behind me had opened "Damn I forgot to lock the stupid door because of you Sasuke!"

Just then, I saw whom it was that had just intruded on my little scheme to get rid of this evil result from Sasuke's hand.

"Naruto...?! Uhh..." He sounded confused and yet I could tell that he was slightly and slowly getting more and more aroused from the little show that I was putting for him.

"S, S...Sasuke...?!

_

* * *

_

**_Author's Note:_** I AM SORRY THAT THIS MIGHT SUCK AHHH BUT I TRIED, TRULY TRIED MY BEST THROUGH THIS EVIL WRITER'S BLOCK AND WHAT DO YOU KNOW:) I forced something out and now I don't regret it because I am one step closer to my evil scheme to start to write again MUAHAHAH!!

Oh, and did anyone notice that Sasuke's name has the word UKE IN IT?! OMG OMG OMG o.O; lol

What do you think of this little fanfic that I just squeezed out of my mind that had been just momentarily taken out, trying to block out that block (WTF?!)? Lol, review this piece of Crêpes, and I will be happy PLEASE please please please even if it is anonymous which I don't really particularly prefer, but it is still a darn review so PLEASE JUST REVIEW T.T

Nyu!


	2. Memories Recalled From Other Things

_Yay... amazingly there is THREE REVIEWS LIKE OMGGGG!! THANK YOU :)!! Anyways, from reading those two reviews I have just gotten the inspiration to write more!! (Writer's Block is getting PWNT MUAHHAHAHAH!)  
Anyways, these aren't my characters, these are fictional happenings and the story is my own, hoping there are copyright laws against taking it :)  
CAUTION THERE IS A REALLY SUCKY LIME (XD) WRITTEN BY MY UNDERAGE BRAIN LOL, Plus... there is kind of a surprise at this chappie O.O;  
SUCKY WRITING FOR SEX SCENE! RUN FOR COVER AND MAYBE GET TURNED OFF NO MATTER WHAT XDDD! Good luck not dieing from reading this... _

_OH and to answer your question ntmf; Loli Shotta is kinda like under-aged stuffs that probably has to do with lemons? Lol, I am guessing too! Can't remember where I heard it from, but I heard it and it just means that it is like still underage lemon :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto as many others said countless times before me, but OMG NARUTO AND SASUKE ROX! I drool just at the thought of them touching each other! So Mr. creator of Naruto! MAKE THEM KISS MORE (evil grin)_

_Onwards...

* * *

_

_Memories Recalled From Other Things _

"S, S...Sa...?!" I, was too embarrassed to say anything, everything... everything else seemed like it mixed together, even anger and arousal, which made me really want to just take Sasuke and lick him and his soft, creamy skin.

Before I could say anything else, Sasuke cut me off sighing, "Wow... I never thought that you think of Sakura that way, that you even have to do this... at school of all places..." Sasuke sarcastically sounding more and more venomous as this moment dragged on.

"I-gibberish- -gibberish- -gibberish-you -gibberish- Sasuke..." Weird... it sounded right in my head, but it just sounds like nothing but gibberish.

"Okay... I am just going to go to another stall to go." As Sasuke walked away into the stall on the farthest end.

I stay quiet, still shocked by the event that had just happened, and noticed that he said he would use another stall... to do what...? It isn't like he needs to go to the washroom, he went in class...

Out of the blues, I hear a rather indistinct sound, like a gasp when you are drowning in water.

I hear to sound again, and walk to the stall on the farthest end of the washroom, climb overtop of it extremely quietly and find Sasuke doing the exact same thing that I was doing before he interrupted me.

I decide to imitate that I "walked" out of the washroom and quietly crept back up overtop of the stalls and watch Sasuke pleasure himself with his hand that made my downed cock immediately go back into a full erection.

Sasuke thinking that there was no one inside the washroom, started to let out the moans and groans that were contained in his mouth and started to say a name that I couldn't really hear partly because of the sounds he was making were making me want to jump in there and suck him dry.

Through the loss of concentration, I accidentally lost balance and fell into the stall where Sasuke was working on some problem of his own, not even noticing the loud thud in front of him he keeps on pumping, getting faster in rhythm.

The scene he was making was way sexier than what I think I was doing... Sasuke right now is biting his lower lip, pumping on his throbbing cock with his other hand up his shirt playing with his erect nipples, all the while his body is beautifully well-toned with the same pale skin... a, a... and... he is... sweating...

Oh god, I can't hold out anymore, I really just want to grab his body and play with every single inch of his sexy, shaking, sweating, groaning, moaning, gasping, you know what I mean!

"N...Naruto... You are... So... Fu...cking... S...S...Sexy..." Sasuke gasped as he said that one thing. That ONE THING that really turned me on and made me stop him from continuing on stroking himself; him mumbling that one sentence that got me and forced him onto the wall of the stall and force him into a kiss that was a whole new high, like when he touched me in class.

To my surprise, Sasuke wasn't reluctant to kiss me back... he took my waist and pulled my body towards his and further deepened the already fiery kiss that was going on between us massaging, yet battling with my tongue all the while taking in the tinge of each of our tastes mixing together.

I jerked into further surprise when I felt Sasuke caress me down my back and pull off my shirt while breathing for air, panting for what seemed to be forever to me.

Sasuke then started to kiss my neck down my collarbone leaving a trail of light coloured hickeys. He then slowly moved lower to my nipples and began to lick and instantly make my pert nipples stiffen making me moan in the lust that takes me over more quickly than when I jerk off to my favourite little sex fantasy(ex.1).

As Sasuke's tongue crept down my abdomen, down my waist teasing me, slowly, with his slow actions, he **slowly** unbuttoned my jeans and **slowly** pulled down both my jeans and boxers to reveal my aroused cock that I struggled to contain after Sasuke caught me and my 'acts'.

Then, out of the blues, Sasuke licked the side of my hardened member and teased me making me gasp for breath whenever he came close to the tip of my cock. He then took me into his mouth, first slowly, then quickening his pace, his tongue starts to play with me while he sucks forcibly making me groan loudly resulting in Sasuke going faster and harder on me.

I could feel myself reaching climax once again and finding my voice, I gasped out, "Ahh... Sasuke..!" just as I came into his mouth.

He swallowed it all savouring each and every drop that was released into his mouth and gave me a grin that made me bring him back into another fiery kiss that bruised both of our lips leaving a mark to show the world of what things we were doing at school.

Knowing full well that Sasuke didn't get his turn to be played around with, I quickly returned the favour making him gasp, groan, moan my name and sweat for our activities that we were partaking in.

As soon as Sasuke came into my mouth, I kept it in there for a few seconds, savouring the sweet taste that Sasuke's release had produced.

Sasuke then pulled me back up to kiss me once again, but this time lightly without all of the tongue, hand, and body action.

_**RRRIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_FUCK!_

I literally jumped at the sound of the bell, realizing what I did, I quickly pulled my boxers and jeans back on, bottomed up and pulled my shirt back on and rushed out of the stall too have Sasuke's hand grab my wrist.

"Where do you think you are going my kinky little teme?" He purred seductively making me want him even more than I already did, but I really had to leave... I had memories that were flashing into my mind that I really wanted out right now...

I fought extremely hard, trying to fight off the sobs that were trying to escape from my mask that I was doing so well in putting up.

"I... I really... Need... to go..." I stated to Sasuke already guessing his expression as I freed myself from his clutch and felt the tears that were building up in my closed eyelids, running as fast as possible out of the halls trying to find a calm place for myself.

_This feels so wrong because I know what Sasuke is like... I even caught him being kissed by some girl and kissing her back... he doesn't like me... he just wants me to die... to... disappear... I know it... He hates me, and will never like me... no matter what... gomen...

* * *

_

**_Author's Note:_** What do you know? I have gotten pass writer's block and now planning out this darn story, knowing fully that this is going to be hard for me to keep updating, but knowing myself... I am freakish like that! Now because of this, I am unable to finish any homework, concentrate in class, or doing anything without thinking about yaoi for that matter. Anyways, how do you think of this?? REVIEW MUAHAHAHAHAHA MUAHAHAHAHAH! Flame me or not I don't care I just want a fricken review! I am aiming for 10 review so I can know that at least 10 people are interested in reading my dam story (No swearing :))!

Yuki: Shuichi! GET OVER HERE!! I wanna cuddle wif you... and maybe more... (purr)

Shuichi: Erm... I have to go?!

Okay... right... random

_ex.1 -_ This little fantasy of Naruto's is rather erotic, and I don't have enough courage to explain it... It has to do with everything (bondage, fan girls getting nosebleeds, jerking each other off, etc.)

gomen – sorry

Yesh... I know that I am freakish and use very little everything in my fics BUT OMG AGHHH NOSEBLEED! Just because there isn't much of a lemon on this nice chapter, next one for sure will have a shota lemon... Sorry for doing this to you peeps! (tears)

Nyu! (no... Not New York City...)


	3. Is There A Confessional Anywhere Close?

Okay... I am rather disappointed in the amount of reviews there are... (Tears) but anyways, when I got those 2!! ARIGATO!!!! Both of you for making me go into a good mood anyways! Still... REVIEW (evil glare) please... My self-esteem is on the line and it could really use some help right now and the best way to cure that is through reviewing... Really... Please...

**This Chapter Contains Shota Rape... OMG... OMG... OMG... sorry... (Sweat drop**)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and you know what... EAT YOURSELF so I can watch (evil grins)!

Damn... This is going to be scary everyone... Someone is going to get raped...

Lets get this clearer...

Shota/Pedo, Rape, Violence, Swearing, and Yaoi I think... so be prepared for this sucky masterpiece... lol :)

Run for you life because there is an evil lemon on the way, making you cries your eye sockets out and eaten by chipmunks! XD

* * *

_Is There A Confessional Anywhere Close?_

_The feeling of running away from here, there, everywhere that I am at..._

_No matter what... I can't forget this memory... It stays here whenever something close brings it up..._

_Why won't it just go away damnit!!_

I sit here, trying so hard to control my sobs underneath the largest tree I could find in this school. Then it happened... I couldn't control my memories anymore... it just leaked out of my storage of nightmares that took me years to get rid of...

_**-Flashback-**_

_"Agh... get away from me you freakin' pervert!"_

_"No... I want to see you, touch you..."_

_Shit... I don't have anywhere to go... he cornered me... "Go away! S..Stop... T...Touch...ing... Me...!"_

_"Oh... what's this? You don't want me to touch you? I promise it will feel really good you little slut..."_

_I can't... stop these damn tears... I just... want.. to get... out of this... now...  
When he took off my shirt, I bit him on the arm and the reaction he made was simple... he took his fist, and I took a blow to the stomach making me gasp for air._

_He then took off the rest of my clothing, making me naked in the dark alley that I was trapped in._

_"Heh... you know that this feels good... just wait you little punk..." The man just started to feel around my waist and caressed my young cock and without my consent, it immediately hardened, and the man started to suck on me._

_Before I came, the stranger stopped and grinned lustfully at me. He then threw me to the ground and pulled down his pants and pushed his hardened cock into me without any kind of warning, leaving me in pain, and nothing but fear._

_He just kept on thrusting harder and faster into me without any time for me to adjust for his attacks on me. Through all the pain, this raping still made me groan and gasp for breath whenever he changed pace or groped any place of his liking._

_I screamed out in pain and pleasure and he thrusted into my eleven year old body and hit my prostate with extremely high precision as he continued to keep on thrusting to the same spot over and over._

_The man had no mercy on me, he bit parts of my body and he thrusted and kept doing these horrendous things until he came inside of me with a final and deep thrust in me causing me to climax and scream a muffled scream when he covered my mouth._

_"See? It wasn't that bad? Doesn't it feel so good to do that? Well... you better fucking come back here everyday or else I'll kill you." The man threw a five dollar bill at my bleeding and sweating body and walked away laughing at his triumph, leaving me there naked and cold in the dark streets of Konoha..._

_**-Flashback Ends-**_

I just sit here wanting nothing to do with anyone... and without thinking it through, I took out a sharp razor out of my pocket and cut the bottom of the left side of my neck without cutting where my pulse was just beside my collarbone with tears that I didn't feel falling down my face.

"N..Naru...to...?" An unfamiliar voice had spoken my name and I didn't notice at all because of the pleasing feeling of the blood slowly dripping down my bare chest.

When I had reacted to the calling of my name, she was already down at my face looking at me... It was Hinata... the shy and quiet girl that had always helped me with everything... even these problems of mine that I didn't mention into detail...

"H...H..Hin..a...a..ta..." I managed to say before I once again burst out in tears and held her close to me trying to control my raging emotions that threatened to forever scar me with yet another memory.

"It is all okay Naruto-kun... I'm here now... you don't have to do this to yourself." She said to me, calming me down.

Hinata was the only one that truly knew from me that I was gay, but no one knew that I liked Sasuke...

"S..S..Sorr..y... for... making... you come here to comfort me..."

"It's okay Naruto! I don't care... My marks are high enough to skip one class to help you!"

"B...B..Bu..t..."

"NO BUTS!" I quickly shut up to find that there was an audience from a window staring attentively at us.

"Ok... Lets... just get... out of here..."

"Lets go then Naruto-kun!" Hinata then took out some tissues to dry off my tears and blood, helping me move to somewhere where there wasn't anyone to see me for who I was... an imperfect and psychologically unstable teen from continuous rape, abuse, and many other things that have happened to me...

As I was being helped to somewhere else, the audience all in unison made an "awwww" and went back to their classes.

_15 minutes of slow walking later..._

When we got to my doorsteps from school, Hinata just shook her head disallowing me from saying anything.

I unlocked my door and walked into there and muttered a "Thank you" to Hinata.

"Naruto-kun... remember... don't cut yourself... or else I will have to Jyuken(ex.1) your self-injury little butt!" The thought of her doing that made me shiver.

With that, I we said our goodbyes and I shut the door.

_Thanks so much Hinata..._

I cleaned up my cut, and bandaged it and made some ramen to eat in the kitchen.

_**RING! RING! RING! RING!**_

...I wonder who it is that is calling...

"Hello? Who is speaking?"

"Hi... Naruto... this is Hinata..."

"Oh... Hi Hinata... I am okay now thanks to you!"

"That's really good to hear Naruto-kun." In the background I could hear a swarm of people asking to talk to me, and Hinata refusing to let them.

"Well... I can hear that we can't really have a conversation right now, so just could you bring me my homework for today please?"

"Okay, Naruto-kun! I'll see you after school ends then right?"

"Yup...Bye then..."

"See you later!"

As I waited, I decided to play around and call my ever-loving Ero-sennin 'uncle' to ask for help.

_**Ring... Ring... Ring...**_

Hm... No answer from him...

Well... I _could_ ask Sasuke to forgive me... He probably is at class though... whatever... I'll call him just to make him feel and look embarrassed by a cell phone call during the middle of class!

_**Ring... Ring... Rin-...**_

"Hello?" The most familiar voice asked.

"Hey... Sasuke?"

"N..Naruto..?"

"Yeah.. it's me... sorry... for... lunch..."

"No... it is my fault..."

"Don't say that, I was the one that was spying on you and took advantage of you when we weren't thinking straight..."

"Eh... You were... spying on me??"

"Uh... yeah, I was... I faked to leave, but then when I saw you um... you know... I kind of wanted to watch the show, so I stayed, but lost balance and fell into the stall..."

"Oh... heh..."

_**Beep**_

"Oh.. shoot, sorry Naruto, we have to talk later... my cell phone is losing all of the batteries... I'll come to your house right now.."

"Um.. I don't kno-" Shoot... he cut me off...

Well... since he is coming... I might as well get ready for this...

I boiled some water and made some tea and cleaned up my apartment. Upon hearing a knock on the door, I stopped what I was doing and took a sigh of relief, it was just Hinata...

"Hi Naruto-kun."

"Hey Hinata-chan!"

"Well, here is the homework we have for today and that is about it."

"Okay... well, I have to go and meet up with Neji and yeah..."

"See you later then Hina-chan!"

"Bye Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted as she ran off, bumping into Sasuke that on queue was walking towards the door in the exact moment that Hinata was leaving.

"Oh.. Hi Sasuke!" I greeted Sasuke as casually as possible.

"Hn," he just replied.

Sasuke walked into my tiny little apartment, and sat down on the single sofa that I had.

I poured the still hot tea and served it to my guest and myself and sat down to talk to Sasuke about this afternoon in the washroom.

"Well... Sasuke..."

"Yes? What is it?"

"Uh... well... in the washroom stalls... you know what happened..."

"Yeah... you were about to come, until I saw you jerking off to Sakura right?"

"What I said wasn't Sakura... I was about to say... Sasuke... you..."

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** Okay... For sure I am going to change this chappie even more after posting it, I know you all are disappointed, but I just had to help my friend... She really needed my help, so I was 75 helping her and 25 doing this while having my mind on French homework... EW!

Yuki: Review and I will strike a sexy pose to all of you ;)

Shuichi: YUKI!! Your sexy poses are ALL for ME! AND ONLY ME:(

Yuki: Awww, Shuichi, you know that no matter what, you will always have my most sexy of all poses that no one will ever know of:

Shuichi: (evil grin) Hm... Okay :)

Right... Me and my randomness... review and I will make this a lot better knowing it sucked you knowing it sucked flame it will all of your power! I swear I won't cry because I was distracted (I am still happy helping people is my thing) and will for sure change some of the crappy parts of this story!

Whew!

With that out of that out of the way... (evil grins)

I will now eat lots of chocolate to forget all of my problems :P  
Hu hu hu...

Nyu! (NOT NEW YORK CITY FOR THE LAST SEXY TIME!)


	4. Regarde le professeur 'Baka'

Thanks for reviewing last chappie to those who did, and that is about it... I won't expect anything from anyone because at least ONE person is reading this, which makes me happy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and you should know that my army of Shuichis will kill you if you steal this work!

Ohhh, I have a song for this Chapter, it is: "Whiseper - Abercrombie & Fitch" (Don't ask me how I have this song.. lol).

_From now on...  
-Dreams are **Bold italic  
**-Thoughts are in Italics.  
-Narration is in_ Normal typing  
_-Dialogue is in_ "Normal quoted typing"

* * *

Chapter Four

Regarde le professeur 'Baka'! - Look at the teacher 'Baka'

"I was about to say... Sasuke... you..." I whispered, not noticing that Sasuke just suddenly brushing his lips to mine softly, full of passion.

"I am so... happy to hear that you said that Naruto," Sasuke started before resuming on kissing me. "Kiss me... please?"

_Sasuke's request sounded so sincere, that I immediately complied when he asked me gently, trying not to force me into anything, sounding a little controlled by his own mind._

I could taste Sasuke when I explored his mouth with my curious tongue that just 'accidentally' slipped into his mouth causing the two of us to moan into each other's mouths.

"I love you Naruto..."

"Hush now... I just want us to share this moment together..."

"Okay you dobe," he replied as he rested his head to my shoulder.

"Don't say you love me yet Sasuke... some things should be told before you can something like that..." I fell asleep with his head on my shoulder, which was strange, yet so comfortable of a position to be in...

X-x-X

_Man... I have never noticed that Sasuke was that... angelic... perfect when he was sleeping. Then again, I never noticed anything about Sasuke except how badly he treated me until now..._

"Hm? Naruto...? Why are you up so early? Come back to sleep, there is no school today..."

"Umm, okay Sasuke, but I need to go and meet up with some people really soon."

I must have not noticed that so many hours just rolled by...

---  
30 minutes later... 4:24 PM  
---

"Shoot... I only have 5 minutes to get ready!"

"Huh..? Naruto?"

"Sorry Sasuke, I really need to get ready.. I have to go really soon!"

"Oh okay Naruto, but where are you going?"

"Secret. And don't even think about following me, because you'll just have to live with it..."

"Eh... Okay Naruto," Sasuke said half-heartedly being easily noticed.

"Thanks a lot Sasuke."

"But one thing... Could I stay here and wait for you until you come back?"

"Uh... Okay I guess.. there is a spare set of keys to the house on the table over there," I say pointing towards the hook.

X-x-X

"You're late... what were you doing...?"

And with that, it just all happened way too fast for me to even comprehend what had just happened after being only 2 minutes late.

Yet, I didn't once wince from any pain that was inflicted upon me, not one little bit of it, as if it were all just a routine that I got used to.

_Woah I am feeling really dizzy... cold.. and really fri-..._

_X-x-X_

_**Since when was this dream here... never noticed this one after having something at this level happen to me... floating... nothingness... rain and the woods... the beautiful scent of his body...**_

_**The light of divinity shining... here with all of this hell around me; bad luck that just keeps coming back, will it ever end for me? Will I get any happiness in return of being the underdog, the one that is treated wrongly, disrespected?**_

_**Whatever... right now I am tired and all I want is to go and rest... sleep and drift away for a long.. time.**_

X-x-X

**Sasuke's PoV**

_Man... Naruto sure is taking long... it has already been six hours and I finished both of our homework because of how bored I was... maybe I should go out and look for Naruto. Yeah! That is a great idea; I'll start with asking Hinata because she knows Naruto the most._

---

"Hey.. Hinata-san, do you know where Naruto would be at around this time?"

"Eh... I don't know," Her voice was hesitant and I knew for a fact that she was lying.

"Hinata... please tell me where Naruto is, I need to know, because he has been gone for six hours and I am really worried about him. I really mean it." I was pleading by this time... I was just so worried that I was about to die from worry.

"I don't know... he probably is around downtown somewhere dark," _What...?_

"Okay thanks a lot Hinata-san!"

_Why the hell would he be somewhere dark in downtown? Is he trying to get raped or something?_

I rush pass countless amounts of people and look for Naruto in every dark place I could find that would seem 'Naruto like'.

Suddenly I hear a slight moan coming from somewhere I couldn't really find.

X-x-X

**Back to Naruto's PoV**

_It still hurts... I can't move... great, now it is probably too late, and I will get raped by some drunkard that unexpectedly finds me here in a dark alley, how great..._

"Naruto! Is that you?? Where are you? I.. Can't handle not knowing where you are!" It all just came as a blur, all slurred in my head. Just then, my head went haywire from most likely the exhaustion, cold, pain, and bad memories. Partly because now I was becoming delusional, and am hearing strange things in my head...

_Sasuke... with you I can fly! Won't you take me with you so we will be up in heaven together forever? There, no perverts will bother us, or our love, it will be just us there!_

"Naruto? Can you hear me?" Desperation coming from the voice

_Your voice is so beautiful... so close and yet I can feel it so far away from me. Die die die! Die all things! No one deserves you, everything should be... dead._

"Naruto! Where are you Naruto!?!?" His voice was now in desperation, with silent sobs being made as he tried to suppress the emotion that attacked him.

_Fly... and be gone forever... from me.. and from everyone, you are too good for this world... for me... if you truly feel the same, just whisper my name, I'll be right here, here with you Sasuke._

I am in a quarter trance, quarter dream, quarter conscious, other quarter confused and unconscious... Slowly, the feeling of unconsciousness takes hold of me, not knowing, caring, wanting to know what happens to my body, not now, not later, not ever... I hope...

* * *

**_  
Author's Note:_** Okay, I know I went haywire with this sucky piece of crap, but what do you know, I just had writer's block and I am not liking the feeling of it. Changing from one thing to another... this all just pissed me off. Yes I know that this is the shortest of all of my chapters yet, but I took about three hours writing it, which is really sad compared to all of the longer, better chapters that came out so easily and freely in like a matter of thirty minutes. 

Review please, because I just want to end this agony from people who give me suggestions, plus there is the fact that I need to know who will be the Uke/Seme of this relationship... please tell me before this gets really hard on me... Flame, Praise, No Comment, anything, just review, take the time please.

Yuki: Both Shuichi and Shindo (for differentiating purposes) seem so... depressed...  
Shuichi: Because we both are in a slump...  
Yuki: Want me to write for both of you??  
Shuichi & Shindo: Sure!

Much loves from my worn out young and myself.

Shindo,  
Nyu.


	5. Dreams Are What They Used To Be

**_Author's Note:_** Okies! I am back with you guys again with a newly refreshed self! I am currently and slowly trying to write again because of constant trauma I am facing ;)

Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto -.-;; If I did... Sakura would've died a loooooooooonnnngggg time ago and Sasuke and Naruto would have soooooooo been together a loonnnnnnnnnnngggggggg time ago! okies?

Onwards -.-; and did the last chapter suck?

* * *

Chapter Five  
_Seeing As I Only Have One Life... I Might As Well Fuck It Up As Much As Possible.._

Dreams Are What They Used To Be...

_**Sasukes' POV because Naruto Fainted**_

_'Damn... it is already like 12:12 and I still can't find him and his stupid self!'_ I thought to myself as I kept searching for Naruto's voice because I swore that I heard him somewhere around two hours ago...

"Naruto! Where are you!" I yelled not much as a question.

'Shuffle, shuffle'

_'Huh...? What was that... I swear I heard something..'_ I thought to myself once again.

'Shuffle, shuffle'

_'There it is again...'_ I thought as I tried to decipher what the sound was and where it was coming from.

**Ring Ring Ring Ringggg...**

_'Hm.. I wonder if that is Naruto and I was searching for him for hours for no reason...'_

"Hello?? Who is this??" I asked with a tone of excitement, but only heard a very cracked voice mumble out something incoherent.

"Uh... this isn't good, is it..." I said finally knowing who it was that was on the phone.. _'Hinata-san... what happened...'_

"N-No... Na-Naruto... y-you... can't find him..?" She finally mumbled out to me.

"I can't seem to find him.. I think I heard some sounds somewhere around where I am, but I don't know.. I can't see very well in the dark even with my sharingan.."

"Oh... where are... you.."

"I am by... the corner of the mall at... Uchiha Avenue?!" I spoke with surprise.

"Oh my... thi- this... isn't good..." Hinata's voice started to tremble with fear..

"Wha-whats going on?"

"I should've told him not to go... why does he have to be so stupid..."

"Okay.. I am seriously confused now."

"Na-Naruto should b-b-be around where you are right now..."

"Okay... I'll keep looking."

"I'll call again later, and I hope you find him Sasuke-kun, it is getting very dark.."

"Hn."

**End Call**

_'Shit... why would he... I should've asked Hinata about what the hell was going on... and since Naruto is around here... I should look before he gets abducted or something..' _I thought to myself as I kept looking for him.

"Naruto! Where are you?" I yelled, I then noticed something lying on the floor and approached it with caution, hoping it wasn't Naruto who was on the ground lying unconscious.

_'Slow steps... and,. is it... What the?! Why the hell is HE lying on the ground!' _I moved away and kept looking for Naruto, instead of some drunken guy that just fainted there…

I then approached another figure with a much more slender and beautiful physique if I had to say so myself..

As I got closer, the body seemed to resemble more and more of Naruto... but he was... bleeding.

"Na-Naru-Naruto..? I finally asked as my voice cracked.

_'Why is he... naked and beaten... I really need to get him to a hospital very soon or else he will die!'_ I then moved without thinking and picked up his still naked body, not noticing it until I took a few steps outwards and saw a few people staring at me.

_'Hn. That isn't good... All of his clothes were torn and, was he...-no I can't think about it right now! I just need to concentrate on getting him and his ass over to a hospital really soon, but how... do I move him around without any clothes...'_ I thought to myself.

I took off several layers of clothes off of my body, and helped them onto Naruto. _'Now that, was a lucky break. I can't believe that bringing extra layers of clothing was help me out some day.'_

Now that Naruto had a top on and my long coat to cover up part of his lower body, but not completely, which left me to decide how I was going to do this...

_'Now if I were to go and buy some pants... no that wouldn't work... not at all... wait.. my car is really close... I could just...help him 'walk' over there and then get him some clothes and then go to the hospital as quickly as possible.'_ I, thought with my brilliant brain.

Following through with that plan, I got to the car with Naruto and put him in the passenger seat, wiping his face off; he was sweating, bleeding, drooling, and had dirt in his face. _'He for sure got beat up... by some gang, I know it..'_

**Five Extremely Fast Minutes Later**

We are waiting at the emergency room, which fortunately had a small amount of people this evening. We had rushed to the mall to get one damn nice and tight pair of bondage pants for Naruto, which he was wearing right now.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" The man at the desk asked politely.

"Yes?" I replied to the man for Naruto seeing as he was unconscious.

"You may come with me, sir," the doctor announced as he walked towards us.

I didn't reply for the sake of being polite, for I would've said something rude.

When we got into one of the rooms, the doctor asked me to take off his shirt for him and he examined Naruto's body and felt around. The doctor moved his fingers around Naruto's arm, moving around there, and Naruto winced with pain as the fingers moved over his forearm.

_'Shit... whatever those punks did to Naruto.. They are so going to regret this.. I will fucking kill them slowly and painfully..'_ I thought malicious thoughts for how I could torture whoever did this to the boy who resembled that of a kitsune..

"It seems that he fractured a part of his arm, if we rearrange it, and put a cast for one week for him, then he should be okay," the doctor said. He then spoke again, "Do you know what happened to him? It seems like his body heals fast, but there are some rather large scars on his body..." The doctor asked me.

"I-I had no idea." I replied, not understanding or remembering those scars even when I saw his body naked (Longer Time ago) and so forth...

The doctor sighed and just wrote something down and said that I had to wait a bit longer until the cast was put on, and told me to wait a bit outside of the room.

**A few moments later**

"He is set and ready to go now, don't forget to bring him back here in another week," the doctor said to me and sent us off. What I didn't know was the Naruto had regular visits to the hospital because he always got beaten up this badly.

We got back to Naruto's house and I unlocked the door to hear a constant ringing in his house phone knowing too well that it was Hinata on the phone calling in concern for Naruto's safety.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi! Did you find Naruto?!"

"Yeah, he is still unconscious though... do you know anything that happened?"

"Not really, even I don't know any details about his life," she replied with a sigh.

"Hn. I'll ask him when we wakes up."

"Well, I need to go now... and why wasn't your phone on..?" She asked me as I checked it to see that it was dead.

"Eh... my phone died on my a while ago and I didn't notice it until you just reminded me.."

"Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Hn.

**Call End**

_'Damnit! Why does Hinata get to know all about Naruto... I want to get closer to him... be part of him and be the one he loves the most, tells me his secrets that are only for me...' _

I set Naruto down on his bed and wet a cloth to clean him off, unknowing of what was to come for us tomorrow, or the rest of our lives.

**Back to the hospital**

_'I really hope that there isn't much of a problem... if Naruto... well at least he would recover quickly with Hinata's help...'_

**Back to Naruto's House**

When I was satisfied with Naruto's clean body, (His body is literally so clean, that it is blinding my eyes X.X) I gave him a soft kiss on his lips and left him to sleep for a bit.

**Alas, it is NARUTO'S POV (YAYY)**

_**So dizzy, and yet so comfortable, it feels just like Sasuke is holding me in his arms, but I am just sleeping with nothing else, Sasuke won't like me... he doesn't like guys. I-I can't... hold onto him much longer, only Hinata can help me... It seriously felt like I was with him for a day, but it is all a dream just like this... I know it for sure, because once again if you didn't catch it a second time, Sas-Sasuke... doesn't... like me…**_

**-Time passes by too quickly when people are asleep, dreams only hurt too much-.**

**(Normal POV)**

Days seem all too alike, especially when you don't recall knowing what happened... it seems so new every single time.. But who knows, they might just get together and love each other once again.

If life were to go on without them, there would be no life for anyone, for those who love them, and those who care about them.

**Naruto's POV**

_**I knew that I loved Sasuke before I kissed him, the first day I met him... when we met glances, but his eyes were full of nothingness, kind of like me, except from being hurt all at once. I could never bear to hold onto any burden with at the same time...**_

_**I... I don't understand anything either... I don't want to understand... this is just too damn unbelievable and stupid to understand right now, nobody can be like me, especially Sasuke.**_

Gomenasai.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** To those who reviewed and liked this story, I am sure that there will be more humour in it because you will receive an unexpected surprise soon! My muses are coming back for my stories, which I have a lot of, so I don't think that everything is able to update especially when I am working on paper, etc. Too much work and stress for me!

Well, review to keep me going, because I am happy to receive my happy reviews and flames are accepted because I have totally screwed this story up T.T

Okay, firstly, this Sharingan is like his supa cool eyesight thing that isn't part of his eyes, it is like... something? XDD  
That guy that Sasuke saw on the floor was -someone- that you will soon find out about, but who knows? D:  
If there is anything else, please feel free to ask me because I am open for questions ;)

So, don't blame me if this chapter is more angsty than most others, because it was the combined strength of Yuki, me, and Shuichi. -.-;

Yuki: What was that?  
Shindo: Err... Nothing RIGHT Shuichi??  
Shuichi: Nope, Yuki! Shindo-kun dissed us tear drop  
Yuki: You dissed us even with my super writing?

Gah! Well, I am going to write more on something else, I will update soon, and this is so far the longest chapter in this entire story, because I am writing like crazy! Well some of my other stories are 2600 worded chapters, but that is in Fictionpress, so visit there some time because I will post my actually good story in a bit!

Until then,

Shindo  
Nyu ;)


	6. My Soul Is Dead And Yet I Am Still Here

_Thankies for the review(s), because I am supa happy! Yay!!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, partly because if I did, I would be working on how to change Naruto into a yaoi anime instead of this action-based storyline!_

To: Nickybobaloo09; I think that this story is being ebil to me T.T;; it is making me go mad because of the shatting storyline that seems all the too generic don't you think?? X.X''

_Oh, and I just noticed that the last chapter had 2007 WORDS LIKE OMG!! 2007!!! x.X;_

_Onwards!!_

_Oops just to tell you, I am like really scared because this will be really confusing of a chapter, so please bear with me.

* * *

_

Chapter Six  
_When Hopes Were High And Life Worth Living..._

My Soul Is Dead...And Yet I Am Still Here...

**The POV is back to Sasuke For A Bit Okies??**

"Ehh... Hinata-san, could you please uh, bring Naruto to the doctor's in a week please?? I am busy." I quickly spoke all together while writing, typing and eating my missed breakfast.

"Uh.. Sasuke-kun, you sound a bit rushed... but of course I will bring Naruto to the hospital... but what is it for?" She asked in a perplexed tone.

"Well, you know yesterday? I found him with a broken arm, and the doctor strangely said that it would only take 1 week to heal, even with Naruto's fast recovery rate... wouldn't you think that is too little?"

"I guess.."

"Well, anyways I need to go... yeah"

"Okay, then I will see you at school then.."

-------------

**End Call And Back To Naruto's POV**

**_OW... OWWW WHAT WAS THAT FOR! Oh, you said that I was being stupid and that is why you BROKE MY FRICKING ARM? ARE YOU CRAZY OR INSANE?! Whatever, I don't even want to talk to you anymore..._**

**RING RING RING **

_'Blah, that wasn't much of a great dream at all... let alone something I would want to... what the hell... why do I have a cast... SHIT! I think I missed it... He is so going to kick my ass... but today is a school day... and I have the money too... What the fuck?'_

I feel as if a whip attacked me from all sides when I awoke from my sleep, and I winced from the pain that had been inflicted on my body from the night before that I had no idea of.

_'Since I have so much time, I will just... rest...a bit...'_

_45 minutes later..._

I walk over to the bathroom and brush my teeth, take a quick shower of 5 minutes, get changed, get dry, get to know about cast, get out, all in 10 minutes, while my breakfast that takes 2 minutes is being cooked and cooled as I pack my school bag not even caring if I looked like a total mess.

When I was done with my fast preparation, I was early for school because I got to school at approximately 6:10; ten minutes late from what I was planning on, but still early enough to wait outside and think as time passes by.

As I walk towards my favourite tree that stands with the greatest amount of leaves, I sit down and just let my mind wander and wonder what it was that happened the last night that I couldn't remember... funny how I could remember everything except for that one day...

_'Did Sasuke confess to me? No. Did I confess to Sasuke? No. THEN WHAT DID I DO?! I don't know.' _My conscience told me.

_"Hn. I never thought that I would find the dobe here so early.."_

"Huh, wha- Sasuke? Are you there?" I answered, but didn't see anyone.

_'Sasuke... Why do you make me feel this way...?'_ I thought to myself as I slowly drifted to sleep.

_2 hours later..._

"Do you think that he is dead?"

"No... he has a cast... that means that he went to the hospital, right?"

"Psh.. you guys are such dumbasses, just poke him with a stick, DUH!"

_-Poke-, -Poke-_

"...Who the hell is poking me..." I growled out still half sleeping.

"Oh shit, he lives!" One boy said dramatically.

"Just get away from him!" Hinata declared as I noticed her walking towards us.

"And who the hell made you the boss of us? Huh?" One couragious boy asked.

"Wanna see how?" Hinata said with a dark grin that seemed nothing like what she normally acted like.

_2.5 minutes later_

"Gah STOP STOP STOP! AHHH"

"Heh heh heh... had enough yet?" Hinata chuckled out.

I'm fully awake and I can't recall seeing Hinata and those punks here, but from the looks of it... she just kicked their sorry asses seeing as to how two of them seem like they have near-to broken legs and arms and the other boy was practically bleeding to death. Just then Hinata glanced at me and I saw how much stronger she had gotten since the last time I've seen her fight.

"Now get the fuck away from Naruto-kun!" She commanded and the boys complied to her immediately carrying their friend and limping away.

"School is about to start Naruto-kun, lets go."

"Did they even do anything to you?" I asked dumbfounded.

"No. They did something to you, and that is something that NO ONE should ever do," she said with her most confident tone (which wasn't very confident after I noticed her fighting those boys).

As we headed to the gates, I noticed Sasuke with another guy and couldn't help but feel jealous that they were walking together happily into our school, which wasn't something that Sasuke did often...

_'I'm so going to fucking kick that bitch's ass after class that he will be crying to Kurenai-sensei...'_ I thought.

-------------

**In Class With Sasuke**

"Okay, now if you would all like to take out your textbooks so I can assign your homework and I will let you all start?" Iruka-sensei asked the class as everyone else got their textbooks and opened to the specified page as I just sat by Sasuke having dirty thoughts that just kept re-occurring making me super horny.

_'Shit, I have to stop thinking about Sasuke, or else I will really regret it...'_ I thought, but it wouldn't leave my mind.

"Psst, Naruto, are you okay? You seem so out of it today... you are always happy to be in Iruka-sensei's class, but today..." Hinata explained the best she could.

"I dunno, it is just that I am having thoughts about... I don't know, I can't really remember yesterday, like I had the money that I always reluctantly take, but I don't remembering anything happening..." I spoke as I saw Sasuke glance at me with a sad look on his face.

"Hm.. maybe you should talk to Sasuke... afterall, you were with him throughout the whole day afterschool yesterday..."

"He just seems really different today... I noticed that ever since the first period."

"Maybe he likes you, hm?" Hinata said, sounding like that was the first time she ever said it.

"No, he can't possibly like me... he likes girls, I know for su-" I said the best I could but couldn't finish.

"You don't know that Naruto.. you are just imagining things.." Sakura chimed in as she walked by us.

"Did it just sound like she gave up on her Sasuke-kun?" Hinata whispered to me.

"Sounds like it, but doesn't look like it at all Hina-chan," I replied sounding more and more depressed.

"Cheer up, class is almost over and that means that we will be at lunch, or are you going to ditch me like you did yesterday?" She asked.

"I might have to... I need to go somewhere."

"Oh... okay, so I won't have to expect you there then right?"

"Nope, but there may be a chance that I just come in with nothing to do at the last few minutes."

**_RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_**

"Okay, class is over and I hope that you have the homework at least half done because this is all due after the weekend, class dismissed," Iruka-sensei finished and cleaned up his papers and walked to his desk.

"I'll see you later then okay Naruto-kun?" Hinata said as we walked out of the classroom.

"Yeah, bye."

-------------

**At The End Of The Day With Sasuke**

"Heya Sasuke, wanna come to the club with us tomorrow, and when I say us, I mean with me, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, and many others?" Sakura asked me with an excited expression that made me frown.

"Sure, but I won't be there long, because I have stuff to do (Nothing actually)." I answered monotonously.

"Okies, then we will all meet at Ichiraku's Ramen at 9:15 PM?"

"I'm okay with that."

"Then we will be there, okay?"

"Hn."

-------------

**Back With Naruto**

_'I will just go home and do something throughout this weekend... there isn't anything to do except for homework anyways...'_ I thought as I just got through the gates and headed towards home.

_'Now what will I do...'_

-------------------------------------------------------  
**_Time Skip To Being At The End Of The Weekend  
_**-------------------------------------------------------

**At Konoha High (Monday)**

"Hey did you hear that Sasuke was making out with somebody at the club on Saturday?"

"Yeah, I heard that it was Ino.."

"Oh... I heard that the person was some random guy."

"Psh, both you girls are so dumb, he made out with none other than her," Tenten pointed towards a totally new girl that no one knew.

"Who is she?"

"I don't know... maybe we should ask." The girls said together sounding extremely stupid.

As I walked in on their conversation, I found that everyone was staring at this new person that didn't look that great...

_'Why is everyone staring at me? Its not like my outfit is THAT hot.'_ I questioned in my head.

I then started to say to the girls, "So who was this person that was making out with Sasuke?"

They looked at me wide-eyed and pointed to the new girl that had long black hair that flowed and at the top was tied into a bun with a chopstick holding it together.

Without any of us noticing, she just appeared out of nowhere and just said, "I am not a girl...and my name is Haku."

"That is a nice name," Tenten complimented.

I walked away knowing that I would now never have Sasuke because he had made out with some guy that he was now dating and had no space for me in his life. Going to class, I just sat at my usual spot with Hinata and sulked throughout the whole day trying to think up of ways to leave Konoha and find a new life in a new village.

By the end of the day, every single girl and guy had heard about how the popular Sasuke had made-out with the new sexy kid at our school, but seriously, he isn't _that_ hot. He just has the serene look that anyone can pull off, but never tries because it is just so outdated, thats all there is to this new guy.

-------------

**At Naruto's House**

As I got home, I turned on the answering machine for messages and it replied to me with: "You have two...hundred messages."

I nearly shrieked at that amount and got myself to let out all of my anger on my newly made voodoo doll of this 'Harku' or whatever is his is and pretty much killed it by the time the machine got to five messages, so I just made myself some ramen as I listened to the messages play.

_'I wonder what Sasuke thinks about Haku... I hope he doesn't really like him, but if he does...NO I can't think like that... I am thinking like some stupid person that doesn't know how to take back someone dear to them from some bitch,'_ I thought to myself.

Pretty much missing every single message being deeply lost in my thoughts, until I got to the last message, which was from Sasuke from today.

"_Sorry about what you had to hear, but I hope that this doesn't hurt our relationship with eachother because I really do like you and I can't bear to be without you... I was drunk at Saturday and I was dreading every minute of being there, but recently you have been... ignoring me, and I don't know what to do._" The message ended.

I looked over to the date. I knew it. It was April Fools day, and he didn't mean any of that... '_to play such a sick joke on me was truly something I won't forgive him for.'_

Without my normal appetite for the great ramen, I just dumped it out and walked slowly to my bed and sunk into it letting myself cry myself to sleep, yes, sleep was the best place to always be at...

**_NO! I won't let you touch me anymore... you sick pervert, you are going to hell! BANG S-Sasuke... you killed him... but.. I-I can't risk seeing you in prison... GO, NOW! Please... No.. don't stay with me, just go and leave me, I will take the blame for it, just... go..._**

I woke up and noticed that it was morning... _'That dream probably repeated itself... but I can't think of anything else... and if he really does do something like that to him then... Sasuke would get caught, I wouldn't be able to live with myself... but he doesn't like me... why would he do anything like that for me...oh... that message...'_

Without caring anymore about anything I just left my house and wandered off into the forest not wanting anything else to happen but to die.

-------------  
One Week Skip To Sunday  
-------------

I was living happily by myself as I hunted for foor and found water and pretty much made myself a little shack of wood that I had found through the forest. I also took off that annoying cast seeing that it was pretty much an annoyance to me and it didn't really help. I pretty much made a great living with my life set with only my clothes that I walked away with, but I could wash it naked because there wouldn't be anyone around anyways.. Unexpectantly, Jiraiya popped out of nowhere (most likely after he was spying on some random girl) and made me reluctantly follow him back into the village. I headed straight to the Hokage Tower and Tsunade gave me a HUGE scolding on practically every single bit of detail of things that I did wrong throughout the whole month. I ended up having a large lecture from every adult that passed me buy as I walked shamfully back to my house and left behind my life of being alone in the forest.

As I walked back into the once abondoned house the have the phone ringing and running to answer it.

"Hey, is this Naruto?" Asked Hinata.

"Yeah, whats up?" I replied boredly.

"Whats UP? WHATS UP?! YOU HAVEN'T BEEN TO SCHOOL FOR THE WHOLE WEEK AND YOU SAY WHAT IS UP? You still have to get your cast removed and you already missed the appointment.."

"Doesn't matter, I already took it off to find that my arm is already healed like there was NEVER an injury!"

"You did have one, it is just that you are probably healing a LOT more faster now..."

"Anyways I gotta go-"

"Waitt! You HAVE to go to the club with us at 10:00!" She rushed and then turned off the phone not allowing me to complain.

**Phone Conversation End**

-------------

I ate my lunch and went out to train until nine, so I could get prepared then for the trip to the club that I would dread for my life.

_Hours Later Until 9:00_

**Back at Naruto's House**

_'Woah... why is this room so... clean... and why is... MY WHOLE HOUSE SO FRIGGIN CLEAN!'_ I thought and got charged at and hugged until my guts burst by Iruka-sensei.

"NARUTO! DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?"

"Umm... I was out training and why are you cleaning my house and why are you wearing a 'mom' apron?" I asked.

"Ehh... Gotta go!" He said as he rushed out of the house.

Confused I just walked over to take a shower and make myself a dinner so I could leave the house full.

**_One Heck Of A Shower Later_**

I put on some clothes and some things else and I left the washroom and headed towards the kitchen to find something to make.

_'Ehh.. I need to eat quickly... only have 15 minutes left... and... I have a feeling that I forgot something.. something missing..'_ I thought to myself, but just left it as I gulped down my dinner (instant ramen) and ran to the club.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** Okay... this wasn't my best product, but this is all I could come up with because I frequently get writer's block which doesn't help me with writing very much. As I adjusted to getting ideas, I would just block, but please REVIEW this so I can get an idea of how my writing got and please tell me if anything was confusing because I found some things confusing but it was perfect just that way it was...

And no... Yuki and Shuichi both left... they ditched me cause they hated me, thus the writing got worse...

Review

Please

I would really appreciate it... and flame me please, I really need it too if you are in the mood though.

Shindo,  
Nyu -.-;


	7. Let The Beauty Of Regret End Here

**_Author's Note:_** Okay, so I am back from a long time because I am being swamped by homework, tests, projects (I hate those...), and most of all WRITER'S BLOCK! Well a special thanks to all the reviews and an even special-er thanks to Lycan180 for helping me with some plot help-age because this story really is lacking a plot!

Back to the story!

* * *

Recap Of Last Chappie...  
**_One Heck Of A Shower Later_**

I put on some clothes and some things else and I left the washroom and headed towards the kitchen to find something to make.

_'Ehh.. I need to eat quickly... only have 15 minutes left... and... I have a feeling that I forgot something.. something missing..'_ I thought to myself, but just left it as I gulped down my dinner (instant ramen) and ran to the club.

* * *

Chapter Seven  
_Its Just Like Sex On Two Legs..._

Let The Beauty Of Regret End Here...  
**  
-At The Club**-

Sprinting out and into the brightly lit night of what is now Konoha, I walked to the club that was relatively short of a walk. _'Damn... I still can't recall what it was that I forgot... I have my wallet, keys, cell phone, everything else... but what am I missing...?'_ I thought as I approached the club that was just a few more steps.

I met up with everyone, which included Sakura, Ino, Hinata. Tenten, Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, some people that I can't really remember the name of, and most of all, there was that BITCH that I just noticed was walking into the club; Haku-whore.

As we all entered the club, I noticed that a lot of people's eyes were on me, but I didn't care, I don't remember where I got this outfit from, but it was sexy and I wanted to wear it. This outfit composed of a pair of black bondage pants with chains that were tight, and comfortable, not to mention "extremely scandalous", as I heard from the girls, including Hinata who commented on it. My top is a tight sleeveless black-brown shirt that was shredded and torn at the bottom revealing a bit of my curse-seal tattoo. I had two accessories starting with my necklace that on two ends had a: Konoha leaf, and a Kunai attached, next was my broken handcuff attached to my left hand with the chain dangling casually.

Now that isn't _that_ sexy of an outfit now is it? Because I think that it is something that I would wear everyday, and no one would notice it...

"Naruto... you look amazing..." Kiba announced for everyone that was staring at me with a glistening look within his or her eyes.

"No! I am NOT that good looking... it is just that I found this outfit in my room, so I decided to wear it because it was really good looking..." I pointed out to the whole group that was still staring at me.

"Well, who cares, as long if we can get wasted, it doesn't matter, and please don't make out with anyone today, because we so don't want to see it after what happened with Sasuke and that dude..." Shikamaru warned everyone.

"Unless we all already know about the two people making out, excluding Shika because his lovely Temari-chan isn't here, so that means one hundred percent NO MAKING OUT!" Ino added.

We all mumbled out an 'okay' and just walked off to either dance, drink, flirt, or do something that no one else wanted to know.

_'Great... Now there is practically nothing to do but dance...' _I thought to myself as I walked towards the already crowded dance floor that was infested with people grinding and moaning and many other things that no one should see, but are still doing and many other things.

"Woah... is that Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei out there grinding on each other?!" Hinata exclaimed.

"You... didn't know?" Kiba asked, obviously sounding like everyone in the world knew, which wasn't true because I didn't know at all.

_'Damn.. I didn't know that both those two sensei's swung that way... but especially THOSE TWO?!'_ I thought in my head with re-occurring thoughts of what the two do intimately.

Just then everything went out in a blur and I started dancing out of no where, not noticing all the guys that began to grind on me, while half of the club was staring at me with wide-eyes.

I didn't even notice that my appearance changed starting with my hair that seemed to be manipulating the look of flames dancing about from the roots being lighter and slowly getting darker with blood red ends. My eyes flashing from blue to red, whisker marks becoming more prominent in my features, and most of all, the fox-like features that came out of nowhere. An orange tail sprouted out any tiny fox ears began to show.

It was then that I lost my mind and started to make out with the boy not too much older than me on my right. Our tongues clashed searching for something that was missing, but couldn't find it.

Eventually, my body acted on its own and pushed the guy to the ground and I started to feel him out, not caring what the people around me were saying, doing, or even _trying_ to do for that matter.

When I got back to the bar, I just started to drink many random things that people were ordering for me.

"A sex on the beach for him," I heard from a particularly familiar voice that I turned to see.

_'Oh... its Haku-bitch.'_ I thought to myself as I accept yet another drink.

"You sure have a great tolerance, Naruto-kun." Haku called out of the loud music as I gulped down what I thought to be as my 14th drink.

"No... It is just that these are weak," I replied.

"Hey... Naruto, what was going on out there on the dance floor, and what the heck happened to you! You look like sex on two legs!" Sakura shouted.

"It isn't that, I am just... I don't know..."

"Hey whatever... but there comes Sasuke-kun, you should talk to him," She said as she pushed through the crowds of people to dance.

_'Wait... isn't today a Sunday... so isn't there school tomorrow? Crap! I should get home...'_ I thought as I got up to walk out of he club, until I was grabbed by Sasuke and sat back down.

"And where do you think that you are going?" He asked as I tried to get out of the club.

"Home... There is school tomorrow isn't there?" I asked stupidly.

"No... I guess that you wouldn't know because you left last week, but we are getting all Mondays during this month off," Sasuke stated.

"Oh... that is why you guys are partying so hard.."

"If you want to go home though, I could take you... It is really dangerous to go home alone and especially because you have had so much to drink."

"Sure... I am really tired anyways..."

"Okay, then you will have to guide me to your house."

"I will, but we... have to tell everyone that I am leaving..." I announced as I walked up to Kiba who was suspiciously making out with someone that I didn't notice.

I tapped his shoulder and he turned around with a face full of terror, but calmed down as he noticed that it was just me.

"I am going home and Sasuke is taking me… so could you tell that to everyone please?" I asked.

"S..sure... Naruto..." Kiba stuttered out and went back to who ever he was making out with.

"Mmm 'kay, now you can take me home Sasuke."

He mumbled out a 'Hn' and walked with me to my house. We reached there and I unlocked the house asking him if he wanted to come inside. He answered with a 'sure' and walked into my immaculately cleaned house.

"Woah... since when was your house this clean?" He asked with curiosity.

"Iruka-sensei happened." I answered to him.

_'Hmmm, I wonder if he really likes me...?' _I thought as I asked him, "Do you want something to drink?"

"Eh... some tea would work..." He replied to me.

"Okay... I will make some tea, just wait here," I told him as I walked towards my kitchen.

_3 Minutes Later..._

"Here is your tea, Sasuke," I gave him the tea and sat myself down on the couch.

"Oh.. Thanks..." He replied without anything to think of to say.

"I think that I had amnesia... because I couldn't remember anything that happened two weeks ago..." I finally spoke out.

"Yeah you did have it... that is why you can't remember anything that happened that day," he replied with a sad tone in his voice.

"Could you help me remember my birthday please?" I pleaded to Sasuke.

"No." He answered my question blankly and monotonously.

"Why... can't you?" I asked sounding hurt and feeling extremely weak.

"Because..." He whispered to me all the while moved towards me, making my heart race. "I want you to know again... but in a different way," he finished as he brushed his lips over mine.

I was astounded by what he did, as I pulled him closer to me, desperately trying to deepen his kiss, not caring that I most likely tasted like-.

"You take like alcohol Naruto." Sasuke said with his usual charm, except this time sounding extremely innocent.

"And you taste like tea Sasuke!" I said as I pulled him in for another kiss.

------------------

**Somewhere In A Great Distance From Konoha...**

"What do you mean that _I_ have to do this one? This one is the nine-tails we're talking about... and he is beginning to harness his strength!" The unknown person spoke.

"If you plan on staying... you WILL do this and your partner most of all is going to be someone extremely useful to you," one of the people in the group said, voice cold.

"Fine... but don't expect me to be able to do this one properly..." He said as he walked away into the darkness.

------------------

**Back To Naruto's House...**

"Sasuke... I know that this isn't what happened during my birthday..." I said as he started to leave hickeys down my naked body. (Top half only)

"So... it was close enough..." He said as he began to leave more hickeys lower and lower.

"But I really want to know what happened!"

"No. You will run out again then," he stated.

"Oh... 'kay then..." I answered dumbly as I pulled him up and kissed his lips.

_'Life is so great with Sasuke... I hope that nothing happens to us, so we can be together forever...'_ I thought as he carried me in his arms into my room.

I grabbed hold of his shirt and tossed it off onto the floor and started to kiss the skin around his collarbone, causing him to moan as he walked to the door.

"Mmm… Na-ru...cha..an..." He whispered to me with incoherent sentences as we approached the bed.

"Sasuke-kun, can you sleep wif me tonite?" I asked him with an innocent voice.

"Sure... Naru-chan..." He whispered to me as I drifted off into sleep with Sasuke holding me while being covered in my bed sheets.

My hair and appearance started to return to its normal self as my tail started to shrink away along with my ears. "G'night Sasuke..." I whispered as I pecked his cheek, then his lips.

"Good night... now go to sleep my little dobe..." He whispered back as he kissed me good night.

_'Arigatou... Sasuke-kun,'_ Was my last thought as I drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** So what did you think of this chapter everyone? Review please because I am having writer's block and would love to truly get some feedback or something along the lines of... 'Good', or 'Bad', or anything that can range from LONG PARAGRAPHS, to short little characters like; GJ or... something like a flame... 

And Shuichi and Yuki came back!

Yuki: We still hate you for dissing us...  
Shuichi: Yeah... so you better not get on our nerves.

Okay... So review! OH and what does R&R mean anyways??? Thanks for reading this story thus far, and I hope that I will be able to update soon!

Shindo,  
Nyu :)


	8. Chapter 8: OneSided Sex Part I

**_Author's Note:_** So what did you think about the last chapter? I hope that this isn't that boring or stupid or OOC (even though it is...) or anything that is BADDD!

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto, never will unless I somehow PWN mr. owner! And steal it, but that is so UNLIKELY!!

Warning: SMUT SMUT SMUT and... MORE SMUT and some... plot maybe? xD

Onwards!

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Eight  
Gone... Gone... Gone..._

_One-Sided Sex Part I_

Waking up slowly, I find that Sasuke is holding me tightly in his arms and that we both were half naked. _'What the hell have I been up to lately, man?'_ I thought to myself as I suddenly felt the pain of a major headache mostly from the painful hangover that was occuring.

The only things I remember are... 1. I was at the club 2. I was grinding on guys 3. I was damn drunk and can't remember anything else from that night or anything that day for that matter.

As my mind kept wandering to yesterday, I hear Sasuke moaning like something erotic was going on in his dream and I can't help but blush at his display of him dreaming of something _really_ sexual in the same bed as me. Deciding to toy with the boy that I held so much affection for, I take one of his hands and brush it against my chest loving the contact his hand is making with me.

"Mmmyeah... Naru...to... you feel so fucking good.." Sasuke mumbled.

I pull his arms away from my body and begin to do my work on Sasuke starting with pulling off the remainder of my clothing revealing my not as beautiful body as Sasuke, but presentable none-the-less. Moving my face close to his ear, I moan pleasurably, "Ah, Sasuke... Fuck me! Onegai?" All the while trying to make a fake panting voice that make Sasuke groan lustfully.

Snickering, I move his hand and accidentally allow it to brush over one of my erect nipples and instinctively make an extremely throaty moan that made Sasuke smirk suddenly, scaring me half to death. Momentarily phased by that movement, I continue to move his hand lower and lower down my body until he is ghosting over my groin with the beginning of his palm and his wrist resting just above.

Using my hand that is guiding Sasuke's hand that is hovering over my private area, I take my other hand and make scratch marks on his back. _'Damn he is one **heavy** sleeper,'_ I thought to myself as I made marks on the other side of his back. Completely removing all contact with Sasuke makes him shiver a little and then he calms again.

Next, I pulled down his boxers to see his well endowed member that was suprisingly erect and commenced my devious work on the sleeping boy next to me; starting with licking my lips with desire. I then start to play around with my own already hard cock that was the result of Sasukes body, earning many, many moans that make me blush so hard that I couldn't even help but try harder to just end this satisfying torture.

As I felt myself reaching the climax of my jacking off, I positioned where I wanted to direct the release and felt all the lust build up and just break through the all boundaries as I spilt my cum over Sasuke's stomach.

Then, I needed to complete my plan with the most challenging task at the end of my plot to _kill_ Sasuke with the overwhelming guilt of 'raping' me. Now, from the few gay porns I have seen before, I kind of know how to do this, but I still don't really know exactly how, so I am experimenting this all.

I first position myself above his throbbing member and prepare myself for penetrating myself with his member. I take a very deep and big breath and immediately cover Sasuke's cock with my arse, suddenly causing me to tear up from the pain _'which is part of my plan to... ahh this feels so good... to seem like I was crying from pain'_. Getting myself ready again, I move myself up until I am at the tip of his cock and I slam down again and I cam see that Sasuke is **still** sleeping.

Riding on Sasuke was certainly more pleasurable than I thought it would be because my erection immediately came back up from all the lustful actions I was making on poor Sasuke. The next time I slammed down on to Sasukes member, I tried and succeeded with all my might to hold back a scream of pleasure that felt like the best thing in this whole world.

I tried again and again to hit that spot and in the next few tries, I hit that spot continuously and could feel Sasuke's body tighten and similtaneously, he came into me. From that feeling, I couldn't help but orgasm from the release of his seed inside my body. Keeping his member inside of me, I flipped us around and I couldn't help but gasp from the weight of his body.

Now that everything was done, I just had to fall asleep again, which wasn't that hard of a task after having 'one-sided sex' with Sasuke. Before I fall asleep, I look at the clock and I realize why he was so deeply asleep. _4:16 AM._

To Be Continued...

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** Thank you so much for reading so far and sorry for not updating forever! I am truly sorry and thank you for going on with me... Thank you so much, and please read my 'Walk to Remember'! I will update with a better schedule, okays?

That was part one just to remind you guys! Stay tuned for part two sooner or later!

Yuki: You are... so perverted man...  
Shuichi: I know... Yuki... could you please go to sleep? -evil grin-  
Yuki: Um... okay..?

Shindo: Have fun! x.x;

Anywho, have fun reading other fanfics that are millions of tons wayy! Better than mine, okays?

Shindo,  
Nyu xD


	9. Chapter 8: OneSided Sex Part II

_**Author's Note:**_ _Here goes part two of my chapter! Have fun reading, flame me if you want, and see more hawt smex after some sort of plot that is actually really REALLY hard to find in this chapter, but whatever you will find out later!!_

SMUT SMUT x2 OMGGG It literally is smut twice in one chapter... ROFL! I think there will be one lemon and one lime-ish thing, so that is twice the smutty action unless you want something more next time...?

Anyways, I hope that you peeps like it when you read 12 year old sex between Naru and Sasu because we have that, but if you don't like you could always skip and go straight to the older Naru and Sasu goodness. Either way, they are having sex in one chapter, and that is why it took so long, but also because my family is going crazy during this summer and that I have absolutely no time to even write AT ALL! So sorry for not being here to show you more one sided sex!

Review plx! I need it! If you do, I promise that I will write smut more often... maybe 3 smutiness-ness-ness in one chapter rather than 2... Hmmm... that sounds like a challenge actually...

lmao.

Disclaimer: FUAK YOU LAWYERS, I WILL OWN NARUTO NO MATTER WHAT! ;D

Onwards!

* * *

_Chapter 8 part 2  
Unconditional Love..._

_One-Sided Sex Part II_

**(Sasuke's POV)**

Waking up, there is little that I notice, except for the feeling of warmth, dry sweat and cum underneath my body that seriously makes me wonder what I have been doing for my life the night before. Looking down upon me, I see the tear stained cheeks of a rather golden looking Naruto that shines with the sun glazing over his beautiful face.

It is then, that it hits me. Tear-stained face, cum, sweat, our position, and why a body part of mine feels like it is inside of Naruto. _'Fuck! Did I rape Naruto and not remember?!'_

I try my best to think up of an excuse as the time on the clock passes by but I come up to no avail. _'I guess I will just apologize to the dobe and get this stupid thing away from us as far as possible'._

As I try my best not to wake Naruto up, I pull out of his entrance- that is suprisingly tight- and it suddenly happens that Naruto's eyes snap open and he screams out in pain from me just moving out half way. Looking over his face, I suddenly see him pale considerably (A/N: Naruto has amazing acting skills o.o).

"D-d-did you... do wh-what... I th-th-thought you did?" The younger boy studdered as he started to shake uncontrollably.

"I, don't know Naruto. For all we know, you could have been willing." I tried my best to soothe him, but my comment just made it worse.

"You think that I am _willing_? I don't even think that I am prepared to even give you _blow you,_ and you think that I would be willing to have sex with you?!" He demanded as I saw his anger suddenly rise.

Smirking, I ask Naruto, "Did it feel good?"

"Uh..." Naruto replies to me dumbfounded, and I can't help but smile at his remark.

--------------------

_**11: 27 AM **In Naruto's Kitchen (Naruto POV)_

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" I ask as I wait for Sasuke to finish cooking the eggs that we were going to have for breakfast, which I found pretty good looking.

"Oh, nothing much. Just that you have a lot of school work to catch up on and that I won't be surprised that you faint from how harsh the teachers are going to be with you when you get the work."

"Wow, you teme, I can't believe that you are so... encouraging." I speak up as I keep thinking about what was going on before I knocked myself out.

"Heh. Dobe, do you know what it feels like to-"

"Yes, I do know what it feels like and I don't need to think about it right now." I reply quickly trying to cut Sasuke off, not even noticing that he called me a dobe.

"Hmm, well do you know what it feels like when both people are doing it together?" He adds with a smirk.

"God you are such a bastard Sasuke." I retort as I walk out of the kitchen after filling myself up on the really tasty food that Sasuke had dearly cooked for me.

"Well, you do know that we don't have anything to do today, right?" He asks, as he puts the dishes into the sink and follows after me into the tiny room I call a 'living room'.

"Yeah..?" I try to think up of something to say as I sit myself upon the loveseat and sigh from how comfy it really is to relax on one of these sofas instead of a bed.

"Why don't we just..." Sasuke trails off as I start to space out from the heat and look around at things that are irrelavent to anything that I am thinking until I completely come back into a flashback of mine.

--- _Flash Back_ ---

'Man this is so boring...'_ I think to myself as I look around the classroom of the year when we were twelve years old. It really is a nice day today to just... think about things while watching clouds._

_Looking around the clouds, I see one that particularly looks like Anko who is shouting at one of the students that were misbehaving and then there is another cloud that looks like... Hinata when she fainted that one time._

_As I look around, I see a cloud that looks kind of like... Sasuke without his shirt on like this one time that he got so hot and exhausted from training all day. The expression of all things were the most close. He looked rather... Hot and bothered more than anything else when he was lying down on the grass sweating, blushing and breathing coarsly._

_My thoughts then started to wander away from reality as I dozed off thinking of what other dirty dreams would hold me this time as I waited for Anko's boring class to just end for once._

_---Day Dreaming isn't always good...---_

_Drifting off, it feels so light and breezy, as if I am lying on... CLOUDS?!_

'Woah.. you have got to be kidding me...'_ I look around as I speak to myself. Suddenly, a rather sexy and appealing Sasuke walks towards me with the wind-machine blowing effect causing his hair to have the most strangest effect of looking fragile and elegant like a piece of thin ice._

_As he nears closer to me, his clothing begins to slip off torturously slowly and I can't help but drool at the sight of Sasuke slowly getting stripped by the wind that seemed to be taking his clothes off rather than blowing it away._

_His eyes shutting momentarily, Sasuke speaks with is voice even more silkily and velvety than normal with lust and desire contaminating his tone, "Naruto, do you want to touch me everywhere?"_

_Looking at my body, I am completely naked when I look more closely to my twelve year old body. My body being sun-kissed, you could tell that there was not one speck of hair growing anywhere on my body but my head and in more intimate areas though there wasn't much._

_Blushing when I noticed how revealed I was, I looked back at Sasuke with all his glory looking at me as if he was about to gobble me up in a matter of seconds._

_"Sasuke, do you want to do this?" I asked rather dumbly, this was a dream for heaven's sake! We are in a cloudy land with the sun warming our skins and the breeze keeping us cool. Who would think that this was reality?_

_Moaning lightly, Sasuke nodded and kneeled while spreading his legs with just a little bit of the clothing he had on left covering the most intimate parts of his body. Sneaking a glance at the private areas, I could see a little bit of Sasuke's hair that wasn't covered and I couldn't help but desire his body even more than I did just a moment ago._

_Shifting closer to me, Sasuke's remaining clothing falls off and I could already tell that his still young length was easy to see from how greatly endowed he was from his genes. _'Damn those Uchihas,'_ I mentally noted in my head to remember after this little act that the two of us were about to partake in. _

_When Sasuke was so close towards me that I could feel his breathing ghosting on my sensitive skin, I couldn't help but pounce on him and kissing his lips that seemed to taunt me each second I didn't touch them with my own. Concentrating only on his lips, I didn't even notice that Sasuke started to rock our hips together as we lay down with my on top of him. Our hips grinding upon one another, I moan and can't help but to want more contact than we are already making._

_Kissing Sasuke again after momentarily stopping when he moved our hips against one another, I used my hands to touch his creamy skin that felt so much more youthful as if his skin was just as soft as a new born baby's was. Persperation starting to begin from our heated bodies, we just got even more energized from the feeling of the moisture when our bodies collide with one another. Sasuke being the horny boy he was right now, he broke our kiss and took one of my hands just to suck on the the middle finger with so much passion and lust that I felt like melting and raping him right at that moment._

_Suppressing my urge to do so, I looked down upon our erections to notice that I was getting so hard that it was actually starting to hurt a lot more than I thought it would. Twitching for the loss of contact, my erection throbs more with the need of satisfaction. Sasuke looking at me with a look of wanting, he takes his fingers and asks me to suck on them so that they could get wet. As I get them wet enough, I expect him to penetrate me with his slick fingers, but instead, he takes my developing manhood and starts to suck on my cock all the while taking his fingers and begins to push his fingers into his entrance._

_We both moan as I see him brush his own prostate with his three fingers, which cause him to suck even harder on me until at length he stops all of his actions and pulls me down onto the fluffy clouds that kept us up on there and he positioned himself on top of me. Lust fully taking our minds he quickly slams himself onto my member and I notice how his body is trembling from the excitement that he is feeling. Staring at his body as he is positioned above me, I can see how his skin is shimmering from the sun's rays that make contact with the beads of sweat that began to form on his body._

_Moving upwards until my cock is out of his entrance, she slams down again and he screams out in pure pleasure as my own member brushes against his prostate just as his fingers had done so before. He begins to do that over and over again, each time screaming out in pleasure until at length, Sasuke's muscles tighten and he cums all over my body and a bit of it reaches my face. His body tightening significantly, I couldn't help but moan out loud when I came inside shortly afterwards._

_Licking some of the cum off of my face, I look towards Sasuke and he gives me a rather chaste kiss and he vanishes into thin air._

_--Day Dreams Sometimes are good--_

_Waking up, from my dozing off, I notice three things. One, class is over in ten minutes. Two, Sasuke is out of the classroom. Three, I think I had a wet daydream in class because there is a strange moisture in pants._

_Asking Anko if I could go to the washroom, she let me go and I practically scrambled my way towards the washroom to hear a certain boy moaning. I quiet myself down and tip-toe my way towards the locked cubicle. Feeling very uncomfortable in my soiled undergarment, I dumbly take off both my pants and boxers and climb up onto the top of the cubicle to see Sasuke fingering himself all the while pumping his own erection._

_For some weird reason this scene is really familiar, but I don't understand why because I then notice that my erection came back even after a wet daydream. So I hop on to the next cubicle and pump my own erection while trying to imitate what Sasuke was doing while I try and suppress my urge to moan from the great feeling that this gives me._

_Reaching climax, I let out a little squeak of a moan and the afterglow was more than enough to make me not remember letting out that tiny moan because a moment later, Sasuke opened my unlocked cubicle and smirked at me._

_Damn that One-sided Sex._

_---End Flashback---_

Snapping back into reality, I can tell that Sasuke didn't go too far yet and that my extremely long flashback was actually really short. Smiling I continue to kiss Sasuke back. '_At least now I have an idea from one of my one sided sex fantasies to actually try out now.'_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Ehh so what did you think about this chapter? I hope that it was okay since it was after all a very long time since I have updated my fanfic... 

Yuki: You are a total bitch for doing that.  
Shuichi: Agreed.  
Yuki: So what did you do with me when I was asleep?  
Shuichi: Damn, you are such a heavy sleeper!

Shindo: I have picture if you want to see Yuki... :grins:

Well anyways, I hope you review please, it will help me update more often if you people actually tell me how I am doing with the story with all of the plot starting to unfold and the smut starting to begin more and more! Until then though...

Shindo,  
Nyu :S


	10. Bunnies Eat Wolves That Eat Trees

**Author's Note:** Thank you my readers for reading the last chapter and I hope that this chapter is going to be at least a BIT satisfactory because I suck at writing, roflmaos.

Of course this chapter is dedicated to SMUTTY LEMON and a LIMEE and what is it called? Plot, oh YEAHHH! Just to tell you guys, there will be fictional characters that I am adding in here that aren't actually from the Anime **_or_** the Manga. I will introduce them soon enough... okies?

Disclaimer: I am a whore and I slept with Kishimoto-sama! Now **_I_** am the one that owns Naruto! SO SCREW OFF! ;) jkjk

Onwards!

* * *

Chapter 9  
_That's Why It'll Never Work..._

_Bunnies Eat Wolves That Eat Trees_

Quick Re-cap!!

Snapping back into reality, I can tell that Sasuke didn't go too far yet and that my extremely long flashback was actually really short. Smiling I continue to kiss Sasuke back. '

xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx

As our lips crushed together in a movement I couldn't comprehend no matter how hard I tried to do. Trying my best to let go, I get a glance of Sasuke, enough to notice that his pale complexion seems to shine from the sunlight as if he were a a diamond that reflected the light in to millions of shimmering rays.

He looked so brilliant, just like in the dream I had those few years ago when he seemed to be more beautiful than the most perfect of angels and more lustful than the devil. I couldn't help but notice that his face was still stoic, yet hungry for something like my desire to explode and show him how willing I am to be his and only his.

I couldn't fight this urge and I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer so that our bare chests could make some kind of contact with another and I kissed his lips without the urgency I felt just a moment ago. Rather, I kissed him with a slow, delicate passion that seemed to be able to be able to mesmerize my whole body to do move in ways I didn't know possible.

Our lips locked once again and before I knew it, we were both only in our silky boxers lying on the extremely large, comfortable and mostly cheap sofa that's able to hold the two of us. Bodies flushed together, I couldn't believe that Sasuke would have ever been this passionate when making love to anyone... if he ever did make love to anyone.

We didn't rush one bit of anything at all... just let the flow of things move us, the momentum of our actions guide us to the next thing afterwards. Tongues dancing just like they were made for each other couldn't stop the rhythm they were going at. Bodies melded, flushed together, hips and groins rubbing against one another, the feeling of an insatiable need for pleasure.

"My little kitsune... you look so adorable..." Sasuke whispered in my ear before making a trail of kisses along my jawline.

Lightly moaning, I rocked my hips along with his, trying my best to create more friction with our clothed erections. Laughing at my failed attempts of doing so, Sasuke carries me over to my bed with surprisingly no effort at all. _'And here I thought I was heavier than Chouji.'_ I laughed at my dumb joke.

While in the process of getting me on the bed, he somehow got my boxers off and yet his were still clinging to his slim and almost ballerina-like lithe body. His skin in comparison to mine were probably closely related to how fair the skin of a ghost's.

My face flushed, he kissed me again to show me just how much he loved me with that expert tongue of his probing the inside of my mouth. For some strange reason though, it felt like there was the sound of something banging... like a door or something relatively wooden...

Shrugging it off, I go back to kissing Sasuke until at length I hear the door get completely smashed into pieces with an emerging Sakura that looked as furious as a wild cat that was provoked over and over again. Her expression was seething with anger as she looked at the two of us and our positions before she just noticed what we are doing.

Suddenly just as she was angry when she came into the room, she blushed at the scene that was playing out before her and she walked back out the door and whispered a barely audible, "Gomen."

Looking really confused, the two of us continued, wondering why it was that Sakura just burst through the door with a greatly huge amount of anger and then just as she came in she just left._ 'I am so going to need to ask Sakura what that was all about,'_ I thought to myself as Sasuke kept on molesting every part of my body he could find, until at length, he bit a particularly sensitive patch of skin, causing me to gasp out suddenly.

Smirking, Sasuke moved back up to my face to crush his lips against mine once again, instantly starting a sensual caress of tongues that couldn't seem to part from each other. Moaning in his mouth, I could feel my face getting more flushed by each passing second of our movements.

This wasn't like any of the dreams that I had of Sasuke and I when we were engaging in these kind of activities, this was so much more passionate, more loving than the lustful feeling that those fantasies had given me in my slumber.

Pulling him closer to me, I could feel the warmth of his skin radiating from his body as he was pulled, flushed against my own body. Smiling, he pulls down my boxers slowly, delicately. Blushing, I smack his shoulder playfully and I hold his hands with my own shaking hands.

"Naruto... you're trembling," Sasuke whispered as I helped his hands pull my boxers down more quickly.

"I'm... not trembling..." I said shakily as I pulled him down for another kiss, one that seemed to be more rough than the ones before.

"Tell me what's wrong, or we can stop right now," he said, face blank of any expression.

"Fine, whatever," I replied pulling my boxers back on while picking up my jeans and T-shirt. "Better yet, get out of my crummy little apartment, Sasuke."

"Going," he quietly spoke out as he swiftly put on his clothes and walked through the broken door.

Sighing, I looked around the little apartment I owned and found the phone in the corner of the room. Picking it up, I dialed for Hinata's house to speak with her about school and stuff in the like so that I could somehow find what I missed before I went to school unknowing of anything coming up.

After two of the weird sounds, her father picked up with a sigh of, "Hello?"

"Hello? May I speak with Hinata please?" I asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Okay, you just wait there," he said as he called for Hinata to get the phone.

"Hello?" Came Hinata's small and timid voice.

"Hey, Hinata?"

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"Is it possible that you could give me some stuff like homework and the like if you collected any of that stuff for me... I'm sorry for being suck a pain in the butt," I squeaked out.

"Oh, sure... just wait. Do you think that I could come over and deliver it to you?" She quietly asked.

"That is totally fine! It is just that... the door got busted down..." I quietly whispered.

"Uh, how the heck did that happen Naruto-kun?"

"Eh... it just so happened that Sakura broke through the door and then just left for some weird reason," I tried to recall.

"So you don't know what happened?" She asked.

"No... what happened?"

"Well... I'll tell you when I get over, okay Naruto-kun?" Hinata quickly said before hanging up abruptly on me.

_'That was totally nice of her...'_ I thought to myself as I called the landlord to somehow get the door fixed.

---

As Hinata came through the broken door that was slowly getting fixed back up by the repairmen that came to my floor after a long half hour that seemed to drag on for way longer that it normally would have. For god's sake, I was reading one of those stupid books that was sent to me as a 'learning tool' to get me to somehow raise my already average marks.

I couldn't help but look around my house and Hinata was staring me down for whatever the reason was that I didn't know. Seriously, one guy can only know so much! Finally, she started with asking what I did while I was gone. I explained everything to her as she just listened to my story until at length I got to the part where we were at the nightclub.

"So you know nothing about what happened between Sasuke and Haku again?" Hinata blatantly said.

"Wha-what did you say?"

"I said that both Sasuke and Haku had something going on between the two of them!" She screamed as much as her lungs would allow.

"Oh my god... why didn't you tell me before...wait... what did the two of them do?"

"I told Sakura to tell you, but apparently she took it wrong that you two were... you know and the two of them were caught... doing stuff together again..."

"Shit, I have to go and find the two of them and beat the shit out of this Haku!" I yelled as I ran out of my little apartment, with Hinata following after slowly.

---

Not really knowing where to go, I run around the whole area of town where my apartment was situated in looking for either Haku or Sasuke and pretty much beat the shit out of both of them. Hinata just walked slowly behind me as I was in a total rage and told me that I should just go back and do my work, _'Yeah right,'_ I think to myself.

Getting frustrated with walking around aimlessly, I just settle for sitting down on the bench that so conveniently appears by this huge tree at the park that I stopped at. Apparently, Hinata was already sitting there too, weird.

"Ready to go back yet?" She asks me calmly still.

"No, not really," I almost shout out.

"I'll be at your apartment when you feel like going back," Hinata stands and walks away.

"This won't take long, I am sure of it Hina..."

"Sure, take as long as you like Naruto-kun," she sighs as she suddenly disappears from view.

_'Weird...'_ I think to myself as I being my search once again.

---

Exhausted, I find my way back to my apartment, to find that Iruka, Hinata, Sakura and Ino were all in my apartment. Iruka being the mother-like parent to me, was cooking in the kitchen and everyone else was sitting on the couch comfortably.

Wondering why everyone was making such a gathering in my house, I sat myself upon the sofa with everyone staring at me intently. "What is going on here people?" I asked a little self conscious.

The first to speak was Sakura, "Okay so what is it with the two of you guys? Are you both trying to make all of our lives miserable?"

Not really understanding what she meant by that, Ino cuts in with, "Yeah, first you guys are all quiet and timid about each other, then there is Haku and Sasuke doing that stuff, then you two are all over each other, then Sasuke goes back to where he was with Haku and then you two are back and doing things with Sakura coming in and finding you two..."

Still not understanding, Hinata explains everything from what they were talking about to the reason why Sasuke and Haku were doing whatever. I didn't like to listen to things about that bitch.

Settling down for dinner, my mind couldn't stop wondering about where Sasuke went. _'Like he wouldn't have gone to Haku, would he?'_ I thought to myself as I chewed down the rice.

I was so deep in thought, that I didn't even notice everyone's hard stares on me as I chewed gratefully. After Iruka and all the others left, I sat down on the sofa once again and let my mind wander around, trying to find Sasuke somewhere in the large array of confusions.

Suddenly, I could feel two pairs of hands grasp around my waist and my body suddenly tenses. Quickly as it came the hands disappeared and all that remained was a whisper of, "We'll be back."

* * *

Author's Note: THANK YOU SO FRIGGIN MUCH FOR REVIEWING THE LAST CHAPTER! I love you to death and I will keep giving you my baked cookies that actually taste pretty okay if you review for me! So that means thank you and cookies for: 

_winterkaguya, leyu02, MinokoyaChi, smartlikeshikamaru and lastly, rulerofcomputers_

Shindo,  
Nyu!! X.X''


	11. The Music Never Ends

_**Author's Note:**_ Lol welcome back to my fanfic! I hope you don't hate me too much for getting me scary person to feel out Naru-chan... lol...

* * *

Chapter Ten  
_Say You wanna love me...  
_

The Music Never Ends

...Suddenly, I could feel two pairs of hands grasp around my waist and my body suddenly tenses. Quickly as it came the hands disappeared and all that remained was a whisper of, "We'll be back."

------------------------------------

Awakening, from my horrifying dream, I feel as though something big is about to happen, but that I just couldn't grasp what it was that made me think such things.

Smiling to myself, I look to my left, but find no one there beside me. Lips quirking down into a frown, I sigh and get out of bed to start a new day with school being the primary thing that ruins it all. Taking a deep breath, I strip myself of all my clothing, step into the shower and turn on the water to being a bit hotter than being the comfortable warm that I was used to.

The shower steaming from the hot water, I didn't fully notice the pair of eyes that were staring at me intently seeing as to how the bathroom door was left open like always. Washing out my hair, I let the water run down my body for a minute more before turning off the water completely and grab the towel from where it hanged.

Wrapping the towel around my waist, I step out of the shower with a satisfied sigh and begin my morning routine of thoroughly brushing my teeth, looking around for where my clothes were, boiling some water for the ramen I was to devour for breakfast and lastly look at the picture that was placed in the beautiful frame.

This photo wasn't any normal one, it was a photo of my father, but it wasn't complete. Half of this photo was torn and I haven't yet found out where it was lost to. I have asked everyone I knew that knew my dad, but none of them knew where the other half went.

Snapping back into reality, I remembered how I wasn't really dressed and I shivered from the feeling of the cold air tingling on my skin. Quickly putting on some clothing that was decent and clean, I walked toward the kitchen and turned off the heat to pour the water into the styrofoam style bowl that contained all of my ramen.

Glancing over at the clock, it read 7:45 and I knew that I had more than enough time to get to school today. I couldn't find anything else to do while the ramen absorbed the water, so I decided to get a head start on my work that Hinata handed to me when she came over yesterday._ 'Remember to at least do some of this stuff, okay Naruto-kun?'_ I repeated in my head from what she said last night as she dropped the gigantic stack onto my now sore arms even after my few hours of sleep.

Sniffing the aroma of the ramen, my stomach growled a little bit more than it should have, but I kept working on the endless stack of papers before the ramen was done. The timer went off as I was about to finish my tenth sheet out of pretty much millions. (Woah.. he finished so many fricken sheets in like 5 minutes... freaky...).

Stuffing everything into my backpack/messenger bag, I head over to the kitchen and grab my bowl and a pair of chopsticks and I quickly gulped down a mouthful of ramen that literally burned all the way down my throat as I swallowed the rest of the tiny bowl in record speed. Taking another look at the clock and it reads 7:55 and I didn't tense one bit as I walked toward my bag-thing and tried my best to lift this over-weight bag and place a strap onto my shoulder.

Apparently my shoulder didn't want to support it and I immediately fell down when the bag was released from the grip of both of my hands. "Itai..." I mutter as I rub my sore backside.

Remembering that I was wasting time, I quickly got back up and stumbled all the way to school without breaking a sweat and got there way before the bell was to ring (20 minutes).

---

Taking a seat at another spot than my usual place, I set down the stack of paper that I was supposed to do for this class and I got working and I found it really surprising that I already knew more than three quarters of this stuff and that it was much easier when I was doing this because I was waiting for the class to start._ 'Gosh, there is still ten minutes...'_ I thought to myself as I finished the end of this over-whelming amount of math from Kakashi-sensei.

Don't even ask why I am at school so early, because the reason is that I don't have a reason and that I am just here to past the time before school starts. Taking out the rest of my papers for English, I quickly finish half of the sheets before the bell rings extremely loudly.

Huffing, I put all of my sheets away and position my bag so that it stands upright instead of it laying flat on the floor. The lesson already beginning and I am lost in the whirlwind of math that Kakashi just so happens to plop upon us.

After he assigned to us our work, I approached him at his desk while he was of course reading his perverted little orange book called 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

Glancing up from his book, he smiled and asked me what the problem was.

"Oh, it is just that I finished all the stuff that Hinata gave me to work on and that I think that I might need a little help understanding this stuff..." I quickly explained as I pointed my finger at the extremely large stack of paper that just stands there, unmoving.

Smiling underneath the piece of cloth that covered his mouth, he clapped and said, "Oh Naruto-kun, you finished _all_ of the pages and so you pass this course!"

Gaping at him I ask, "What the heck? Why?"

"Because all of the things in that huge amount of pages is test material that hasn't even been taught to this class and I presume you finished this all in one go and understood it all?"

"Uhh... yeah... but maybe I didn't do it right? Ne?"

Frowning at the thought of marking all those pages, he quickly whispered, "You get an 85 automatically if you just dump that paper out and come to class until the end of the semester."

"95 and we will consider it a deal," I bargained.

"Fine... deal."

Smiling evilly, I waved to him and shoved all the pages back into my bag before just slacking off and falling asleep on my desk.

The class ended uneventfully other than the fact that I was going to go crazy with the fact that Sasuke wasn't even present in any of the classes I was in for the first few periods.

_'Where the hell could that damned teme be?' _I thought to myself as I strolled down the hallway looking for a good reason to search for Sasuke.

"Yo, Naru!" Kiba shouts as he jogs toward me.

"Hey Dog-breath, I thought you had class..." I spoke as I slowed down my pace to just a slow walk.

"Well you thought wrong cause we both have the same lunch period!" He cheerily grinned.

Groaning in displeasure, I walked with him to the cafeteria where all the food was pretty much disgusting or extremely over-price... maybe even both, who knows what the heck they do to their food.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura suddenly yells as we approach where she, along with Ino, Hinata, Temari and Shikamaru were sitting.

"Sakura-chan... where is Chouji?" I asked suddenly noticing Shikamaru's best friend was nowhere to be seen.

"Probably off somewhere with his Haku or something..." Shikamaru yawned as I stared at him.

"And where the hell might this Haku be?" I asked, impatient.

"With Sasuke?" Ino suddenly questioned.

"Where the hell are all these people?!"

"Uhm... I think that they are at some place that isn't anywhere close to the school cause Sasuke so happens to have that driver of his driving him around everywhere all around town whenever he wants," Rock Lee shouts in joy as he plops down beside Sakura giving her an eye-shattering smile.

Once again groaning, I found myself seated with the huge group of people and I was eating something that looked like it was overdue weeks ago. Shoving it away, I ponder on why Chouji was with Sasuke and_ Haku_.

Running a hand through my blond hair, I decide to just steal food from Shikamaru who is dozing off. I reach for his food, he smacks my hand away, his eyes fully closed. My eyes widening by many, many inches, I decide to just take at least a small bite of whatever it was that was sitting on my plate.

Swallowing the strange mixture of things, it tasted bad, but the aftertaste was delicious. It tasted just like ramen... not as good as ramen, but it at least tasted like it. Quickly finishing it, I grin cheerfully and rub my stomach, satisfied even though I didn't even eat that much food.

"Ew, that is so gross Naruto!" Sakura exclaims as I look away, trying my best to hide the blush of embarrassment from everyone.

The lunch period passed quickly and I found myself sitting at an empty desk that Sasuke was supposed to be sitting with me at.Why the hell was he not here? I don't know.

So, I finally just settled with living through the day of school and wondering what to do for the rest of the day before Kurenai-sensei suddenly announced, "We have a new student joining us today!"

For the millionth time, I groaned and lazily moved my eyes to see who it was that was joining us for the rest of the semester and found that it was a boy. This boy wasn't much special, other than the fact that he was exceptionally shorter than all other guys in our age group. _'He must be some smart ass kid that skipped several grades...' _I concluded in my head.

His voice surprisingly came out extremely deep and strong, stating, "My name is Donovan."

Everyone stared at him in shock as he wrote his name on the board and just made his way to a spot that Kurenai-sensei designated for him to sit at. Sitting beside some guy I don't know well, he just settled with reading a book while Kurenai-sensei wrote a series of complicated problems that we had to solve.

Yawning from the exhaustion of not being able to sleep well, I let myself doze off for a little while. It turned out that a little while lasted until the end of the period when the loud bell signaled that the last period was over.

Groggily putting my things into my backpack, I meet with Hinata at the door and we walk to the nearest convenience store to get myself something to drink.

---

As we make our way towards our homes, I make small chat with Hinata and can't help but feel that something was still following me from last night. Shrugging it off with myself only being paranoid, I just smiled to Hinata and continue with her until I drop her off and head back home.

Still hearing nothing about Sasuke, I just decide that I would go to sleep early and started on my way to my bedroom before I heard a huge crash outside of my apartment's door.

Deciding that I would go and check whatever it was that happened, I open the door to notice that there was a rather large hole in the floor and beside that hole was a fox plushy with nine tails.

Thinking it is cute, I grab it and bring it inside and place it on the coffee table that is by my sofa and couch.

Heading toward my bed, I strip down to my boxers and climb into bed hoping that I will hear something about Sasuke the next day, but my mind always wandered back the fact that Donovan seemed so strange when he entered the classroom.

My mind drifting off into its sleepy state, I barely noticed the pair of dark eyes that was staring intently at me. Not caring one little bit, I allow my mind to drift into the peaceful slumber that I was lacking for many days now.

---

_**Somewhere off in an evil lair**_

"So what was it that you wanted, Pein?" A woman with an origami rose placed over her ear asked.

"I want you to go and find out where the hell Itachi and Kisame went," he replied, his voice cool.

"Hn... I will go send Deidara and Sasori to go and find them."

"Good, Konan, don't forget to stop _them_ though..." The red eyed man stated as he walked back into the dark room.

"Hm... I guess my mission shall start now then..."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Okay, I think that this is a good chapter to plottify and I know that I haven't updated in FOREVER, but it is the result of my tests and stuff that came up out of nowhere! 

Special thanks to the reviewers, _hiya couldn't find a name, SasuXNaru is my drug, and smartlikeshikamaru!!_ I love you guys forever for reviewing! I promise that my update schedule will be worked on:)

Yuki: Dude... Shuichi is high...  
Shuichi: WEEEEEEE! I WUBB YOU Yukiiiii!!

Have fun everyone...Review plx.

Shindo,  
Nyu :)


	12. Missing Memory

I don't own Naruto! But I do own my plot here! BITCHES!~

Oh, and just to tell you guys, I haven't been writing because of my hectic life with all my assignments and shit sooo yeah.. sorry.

* * *

Chapter 11

**Last Time..**

"Good, Konan, don't forget to stop _them_ though..." The red eyed man stated as he walked back into the dark room.

"Hm... I guess my mission shall start now then..."

_Missing Memory_

As I woke, my eyes adjusted to the bright room I was situated in. I was lying down on my bed with my blanket lying on top of me. _'Strange... I always kick off the blanket and sheets when I'm sleeping...'_ I thought to myself as I got out of bed.

Preparing for another day, I go through my usual routine and stumble upon the fox plushy I found the last night.

_--Flashback_

_Deciding that I would go and check whatever it was that happened, I open the door to notice that there was a rather large hole in the floor and beside that hole was a fox plushy with nine tails._

_Thinking it is cute, I grab it and bring it inside and place it on the coffee table that is by my sofa and couch._

_--  
_

_'Kyuubi__ no __kitsune_' My brain stated as I hugged the adorable fox and walked over to the stove to heat up my breakfast for the day.

Even as I was happily eating my breakfast, my mind wandered to the fact how Sasuke and Donovan acted like each other.

Donovan was probably a genius just like teme.

Heading out to school once again, my eyes seem to catch onto something that is moving by as if it were an origami butterfly. Squinting and trying my best to see what it really was, I suddenly lose sight of the paper.

Smiling, I head towards the school again and follow a group of students that are heading the same way as me. The small groups of kids don't even bother to turn around to see me behind them, so I let my mind wander as I let my feet take me to my destination.

My thoughts suddenly wander toward a corridor in my mind; a dark place with water on the ground everywhere you step. It looks like it was underground, but the difference was the fact that Donovan, or at least someone who looked like Donovan was standing in front of a large cage.

His hair was mid-length, layered and flowed, making his brown locks sway in a breeze that was never in this place. When he turned around, my eyes widened, this guy looked just like Donovan, and the only difference was his pair of eyes. Both eyes were green, the same shade as Gaara's.

Donovan's eyes were a dark brown, and he was short, but this person in front of me is taller, stronger, almost like… _him_.

Eyes snapping back into reality once again, I find that I am standing in front of the school's gates, but there are no students around. Suddenly the bell rings and I start to run as quickly as possible, already knowing that I'll be late.

Even as I was running, I didn't notice the man who was staring after my running form.

Stepping into the classroom two minutes late, I sheepishly sit down beside Hinata and notice that eyes from everywhere are looking at me.

"Naruto-kun, you're in the wrong classroom," the teacher calmly says, clearly exasperated with me.

"Oh… Sorry about that," I reply quietly.

Stepping out of the classroom, I walk into the classroom beside the room I entered just one minute ago.

"So why are you late this time Naruto?" Kakashi-sensei automatically asks, not even glancing away from his now green book.

Snorting, I sit down knowing that he wouldn't mark me late no matter what. The math problem he wrote on the board was supposedly 'complex' and we would have to use the whole period to complete, but I had finished it in my head, leaving me with a period of free time.

"Oi, Naruto!" Kiba whisper shouts.

"Yeah, Kiba?" I ask.

"Did you hear? Haku supposedly moved away from here."

"Huh? What?" I ask once again, confused from what Kiba was trying to tell me.

"I said, 'Haku supposedly moved away from here!'" He almost shouts.

"Oh… doesn't surprise me much," I reply before wishing I could just go home and wish I didn't have to attend class everyday.

Now it was Kiba's turn to be confused as he gave me a look of puzzlement.

Smirking, I see Chouji sitting where he used to sit up until the day he disappeared with Haku and Sasuke wherever they were.

_'So __Shikamaru_ did_ know where __Chouji__ was… he just wasn't willing to say,'_ I think to myself as I sigh at my most recent discovery.

Moments later, the bell rings and I head to my next class. You know the class where Sasuke used to sit beside me? Yeah, that class.

Oh, and I forgot to tell you, this class is actually History with Iruka-sensei, which sometimes makes it a fun class, but mostly it is a boring now that Sasuke isn't even in the class.

Half an hour passes and nothing happens, all that passes is Iruka-sensei glaring at the sleeping half of the class and him explaining the feudal era. _Booorinnnng._

What is wrong with the world? Anyways, another minute passes and guess who walks in looking all triumphant and happy? Uchiha Sasuke once again. Yes, the boy that has been missing for the last two days has just come back to the classroom and plops down beside me like nothing happened.

Iruka-sensei gives the boy that is now beside me a hard look before continuing with his lesson.

"What did you do to Haku?" I ask as Sasuke settles down.

"I just broke his heart. That's all, as he was trying to mess with you. I couldn't let _anything_ happen to you." Sasuke whispers, but he sounds strangely different. I can't place it, but maybe it is the butterfly this morning. I don't get what's going on and frankly I don't think I will be able to get it even if written in big block letters.

The rest of the period flies by as our conversation continues. We leave the classroom talking and eventually I end up at my locker, putting my books in and heading the to cafeteria with Sasuke.

"-and there was this guy that was really weird and he looked like you and he was like really short and stuff and well... I don't know, he just gives me the creeps like I know him from somewhere like in my dreams or something and are you even listening to me!?" I rant and Sasuke gives me a Shikamaru-style look. "What?"

"You've been talking non-stop since the last period, do you not get tired dobe?" Sasuke grumbles and he gets a disgusting slice of pizza for lunch. I settle for a bottle of water.

"I guess not, but anyways, do you know who this Donovan guy is cause he really really weird." I ask, clearly irritated that the bastard called my _dobe_ like it was my birthname.

"You're saying what you're thinking and yes, your birthname _should_ have been dobe, but of course your parents didn't want you to feel like it was fate that you ended up like the dobe you are today." The teme so happens to smirk.

I choke on the gulp of water in my throat.

---

Last period and what do I have? I'll give you a wake-up call, Kurenai-sensei's class. The one with the Donovan guy. I've never really noticed but his skin was darker than most kids, like he was tanned all around.

We were explaining cellular difusion (lmfao) to our partners and I could tell by the way his partner was looking, Donovan did a very good job in explaining the concept, yet I was still lost, but hey, I have a great reason to be lost because guess who my partner is? Inuzuka Kiba, and I _know_ that he doesn't understand it.

"Ugh. I just don't _get this_!" I exclaim, exasperated.

"Me neither..." Kiba agrees, glum.

"You do know that you were confusing me when you were trying to explain to me your nonsense about this." I frown at the dog-breathed weirdo who just smiles and reads through the textbook once again.

"Are you two having problems with this?" Kurenai-sensei asks as she passes by, inspecting how we're doing with our self-learning.

"Of course not!" Kiba and I exclaim in unison.

"Good! Then you both can go and help other students who don't get it okay?" She volunteers us smiling, completely oblivious to the question marks forming on our heads.

Why can't we get this stuff in unison too?

As if reading my mind, Donovan passes by our teacher without her noticing and explains the process in perfect detail. I swear he is a teacher in disguise and is assessing how Kurenai-sensei is teaching us.

Throughout the whole time he was explaining it to Kiba and me, we were both mesmerized by his voice and his eyes. They said something to us that we didn't understand, almost as if his expression was trying to say something.

"So, you both get it now?" He asks.

We both nod. If it was so simple... _how the hell could Kiba fail to explain this?_

Just then my eyes caught sight of yet another origami butterfly fluttering in the wind as if it were moving on its own, but that's impossible, paper can't move like the shape that it takes!

Turning fully to see the butterfly, I then notice the woman sitting by the trees of the park by our school. She has dark hair and eyes and the bottom of her lip was pierced. This dark woman also had an extremely detailed looking origami rose decorating her hair as if the paper was actually a totally white rose.

"Who...-" I start to ask myself, but I'm spun around by Kiba who is asking what I'm looking at.

When I glance back, the woman is no longer there as if she was a figment of my imagination.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey... I am sorry about not being able to update... I am being a total arse and I am losing marks for my stupid school shit... so I am trying to gain them back... stupid asian-ness makes me want to get above 85s... :(

I am soo sorry everyone about the hiatus that I was on... I know that my updates were erratic from a while long time ago... and I hope that I haven't lost readers because, well I don't think I can finish this without people actually reading it. So please drop a review or two, thanks!

Yuki: You're back, I was wondering where you went.  
Shuichi: Tch, as you can see this loser here doesn't like us. He's _now_ visiting us after **months**! *pout*

Shuu~


End file.
